New Life
by Lgostudios
Summary: Kate is old enough to where she can move into her own apartment. She moves to California, hoping for the best time of her life. What she gets is something much different when she finds out that CaptainSparklez lives in the apartment next to her. Although Kate is hard at trusting, she learns to get along well with her new neighbor. This story is rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everybody? Lgostudios here with yet another story! ((For all the readers of Stuck in the Studios, don't worry, I am going to update soon)) I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. It is about CaptainSparklez (or Jordan Maron). It is Jordan x OC. Reviews are highly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Life.**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up with a small yawn, turning on my back. My eyes opened and I gazed up at the ceiling, finding a note taped on the ceiling. Blinking and rubbing my eyes, I sat up and took the note. _Moving day! Get your lazy ass outta here! _The letter read. I grinned, folding the note neatly and setting it on my bed. I looked around my room. Everything was gone except the bed and a few boxes. I stood and got out a shirt and pants from a box that was labeled _Clothes. _I changed into my favorite shirt - a black t-shirt that had a photo of Paul McCartney on the front, the words** McCartney Live** **2013!** plastered on the front.On the back was a list of all the cities Paul had gone to, including my hometown, Austin, Texas. I slipped on a pair of white shorts and smiled, picking up my phone from my bed. I grabbed the folded note from the ceiling and shoved it into my pocket.

Walking out of my empty room, I looked at a clock on the wall. _8:03. _Twenty-seven minutes until I got to move from my parents' home in Texas to my very own apartment in California. I sighed dreamily. That meant peace and quiet. And _that _meant more recording opportunities. I just hoped my neighbors wouldn't mind me screaming all the time.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I looked up to see my very best friend, Autumn standing in front of me, tears in her eyes.

"I still don't get why you have to go!" Autumn cried.

I bit my lip. "You know I have to go. It'll be the best...you know..getting away from.." My eyes trailed to the floor.

"I know what you mean." Autumn gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm just gonna miss you, that is all."

"I'll miss you too. But I'd better get the last of my boxes into the moving truck. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get to my apartment. I want these 3 days of being in the car to go by as quickly as possible." I muttered the last sentence.

Autumn smiled sadly at me, eyes watering. "Oh yeah, sorry about sorta breaking into your house..."

"What are friends for?" I chuckled, walking to my room and grabbing the last boxes.

Autumn and I both walked to the moving truck and I loaded the last of the luggage. The truck pulled out of the driveway and that was when I lost it. I turned to Autumn and hugged her tightly.

"I promise to call you right when I get to my apartment," I promised her.

"You'd better. I'll have your head if you don't!" Autumn joked.

We both chuckled and then awkwardly said our good-bye's. I sighed and looked at the pavement, muttering 'bye'. I turned on my heel and inched to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and plugged my phone into a slot, getting on ITunes and turning it to shuffle mode.

I pulled out of my driveway and waved to Autumn, who frantically waved back. I kept my focus on the road ahead of me and hummed the songs that came on my car radio. About 2 hours into the trip, _Up In Flames _by Coldplay came on my phone. I smiled and started singing along.

"So it's over. This time, I know, it's gone. Salt water..tasted it too long.." I sung silently, smiling at the background music.

The song ended and _I Will _by The Beatles came on. I silently listened, the words running through my mind. Sighing happily, I listened to the rest of the song, reciting the notes in my head. If only I had my trumpet...then it would be perfect. I shook out the thought and focused on the road ahead of me.

* * *

After 2 days and 14 hours, I arrived at the apartment building at 10:34 pm. My moving truck had already arrived and were already unloading the small load. I walked into the building and got on the elevator after a man at the front desk gave me my keys. I clicked the '14' button, looking out the window of the elevator as I slowly began rising. I smiled at the height. _I remember the last time I was up this high... _I thought. I shook the memory out of my mind before it could surface. _New life. Get over it. New life. _I recited in my mind, closing my eyes. The elevator dinged and my eyes opened and I noticed that I was only on the 6th floor. I waited as a guy in a hoodie walked into the elevator.

His hoodie covered his eyes, and all I could see was half of his nose and his mouth. He went to click a level and snapped the '13' button. The rest of the elevator ride, I stared at the door, waiting for me to get out of this silenced trap. The door made a small 'ding' again and the man stepped out quickly, running down the hallway.

_Don't judge, Kate. _I told myself as the doors closed. _He was probably just in a hurry. You know, Californians these days always have places to go and people to see. _Suddenly, the elevator froze. I waited for a ding, but nothing came. I looked at the doors, confused. After waiting for a minute or two, I head the regular ding and the doors opened, revealing a small hallway of four spaced out doors. _Hmm...room 52.. Ah! Here it is! _I thought as I looked around the doors.

Unlocking my door, I smiled and yelled, "Home at last!" I ran into the apartment and shut the door, looking around in awe. The first room I saw was the living room. Connected to the spaced room was the kitchen. I walked to the living room and saw a door to the right of me. I opened the door to find a decent-sized room that would surely be my bedroom. I walked out and looked in the room to the left of it. It was the bathroom. I walked across the living room and opened two double doors that lead to what would surely be my study. To the right of that was a large room that would most likely end up being the guest room or an extra room.

I smiled widely and a knock fell upon my door. _Must be my movers. _I opened my door to find that I was correct. There stood two movers, who's names I had forgotten. They both smiled at me.

"Alrighty, Ms. Katherine." The lean one greeted. "I'm guessing you want your bed up here first so you can sleep."

"Yeah, and my laptop. After that you both can go and find a hotel for the night." I smiled at the two.

"Thank you, Kate." The lean guy said.

I nodded and they left to get my bed and laptop. After 10 minutes of waiting, a knock sounded at my door and I answered it immediately. The two movers pushed in the bed frame and my mattress, the covers and pillows close behind. The lean one handed me my laptop while the taller guy moved all of the bedding supplies.

"I'll handle the rest. Thanks, guys." I handed the men 20 dollars each. They smiled gratefully at me.

"We'll be back at 9 am tomorrow sharp." The lean one explained.

I nodded as they left. I went to the door, shutting and locking it as they left the apartment. Yawning, I went to get my phone and dialed Autumn's number. She didn't answer. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _time zone. _I yawned once more and set up my bed in the future bedroom. I laid on the sheets and pulled the warm covers over my head. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two days had passed and I had set up most of the apartment. At the moment I was in a Skype call with Autumn, who was beaming with joy about some guy.

"And then he held my hand!" Autumn cheered. "IT WAS SO MAGICAL, KATE!"

I laughed and then someone started to call me. It was Travis, one of my best friends. "Hey, Travis is calling." I told Autumn.

"Ohhh, lover boy calling his one and only." Autumn cooed, earning a roll of the eyes.

"I'll just add him to the call." I suggested, adding him.

The line rang once before he answered. "KATE, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE MOVING!" Travis immediately yelled into his microphone.

"Well, with the events in the past few months with you moving to Washington, I didn't really think you'd care." I laughed nervously.

"Well I do! A lot!" Travis sighed. "Look, can you play Minecraft or something? I read some comments on your last post and people are asking what happened to you."

"Sure. Autumn, care to join?" I asked.

"Duh." Autumn laughed.

We all got on our private server named "Ace Craft" and recorded for 31 minutes. I rendered the video and uploaded it, getting some good feedback within a minute. Autumn, Travis and I talked for a while about how life was going and then I had to go because my stomach started demanding food. I hung up and stood, looking in the fridge and pantry. I only had a soda and some chips. Sighing, I took out the drink and chips and sat down on my blue couch, eating silently.

That was when I heard a knock on my door.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! There was a lot of fluff, but the next chapter will be a lot better! Reviews and feedback is appreciated! Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Neighbor**

****I got up from eating and walked to my door. Standing against the door, I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's, uh, your neighbor," A guy's voice came through the door.

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't get out who it was. "How can I be so sure you are my neighbor and not some psycho-killer or what not?" I asked him, smirking.

"Oh, come on." I could almost imagine the guy rolling his eyes. "I heard you screaming this morning, by the way. What, were you dying or something?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Then what were you doing?" The guy asked.

"Why would you like to know?"

"Because if you scream again, I'll know it's not you dying." I could hear the smirk in the guy's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, I was playing and recording minecraft with my friends. As if you'd even know the game, though."

I heard the guy scoff. "Are you kidding? Minecraft is my expertise!" Suddenly, he gasped. "Uh, can I please come in?"

"What!? Why?" I faced the door.

The man's voice dropped to a whisper. "I have some fans staring at me."

"What, are you famous or something?" I laughed.

"You could put it that way, now PLEASE let me in!" He started banging on the door.

"Fine Mr. Famous Dude." I opened the door and the guy fell in. He quickly shut the door with his foot and let out a sigh.

The stranger stood up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a beanie, jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was short and black - from what I could see under his beanie - and it looked like he was growing a beard, but it also looked as though it was just shaved. I tilted my head.

"So, Mr. Famous, what's your name?" I asked him.

"You don't know me?" The guy grinned. "Why, you doing minecraft videos and all, I would think you would have recognized me."

I squinted and slowly smiled, nodding. He grinned, thinking I actually knew who he was. My smile grew wider and I said, "Ahh..." I frowned, "Nope."

The guy glared at me. "Just call me Jordan."

"Alright, Mr. Famous."

"Where did you get that from?" Jordan asked.

"You said you were famous!" I answered, grinning.

"Hm, fine, fine. Call me whatever you'd like." He growled. "Can I see your apartment, new neigh - wait. What's your name, anyways?"

"Kate. Not Kat. Not Katherine. Kate." I introduced.

Jordan snickered. "Who would call you Kat?"

"Only my best friends." I snapped. "And you're still a stranger. So, no Kat."

Jordan shook his head and passed me, walking around. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, scowling.

"Did I say that you could look around?" I asked.

"Nope. But I did." Jordan grinned and pulled from my grip, walking around. He glanced around the place and then sat on my blue couch, looking at my chips. "Was this your lunch or something?" He grabbed some chips and ate them.

I nodded. "Until I go to the store, it's my only source of food."

Jordan looked up at me and stopped grabbing the chips. "I could take you for dinner today. My treat." He offered.

"Nah, I'm good." I smiled. "I can buy food today."

"Nope. I insist." Jordan said. "As a neighbor, I am forced to be kind."

"Forced?" I sat next to him, grabbing my laptop. "So you came here by force?"

"No, I thought that up. But it's nice to be neighborly, which means bringing your neighbor to dinner." Jordan said, looking at my laptop.

"So, what's your YouTube, Mr. Famous." I said, more of a demand than a question.

"CaptainSparklez." Jordan answered.

I burst out laughing. "Captain-Sparklez!? What - kind of - a name is - CaptainSparklez!?" I gasped in between laughs.

"Hey, don't make fun of it!" Jordan yelled, pouting.

"God, you're weird!" I laughed, opening YouTube and typing in "CaptainSparklez". A video came up that said "Fallen Kingdom" as the title. I tilted my head and looked at Jordan. "Did you make this or something?"

"Yeah, it's a music video. Here, click on it, I wanna get your feedback." Jordan said.

I clicked on the video, listening as the tune of Viva la Vida came on. I immediately grinned, listening to the music. The singing came on and I listened to the words, watching the animation that went with the music. When the video was finished, I looked at Jordan, smirking.

"So how was it?" He asked me.

"Did you just rip off Coldplay?" I asked, trying to make my tone serious. But, due to my smirking, I failed at the serious tone.

"It's not ripped them off...it's a..uh, parody, I guess you'd say."

I glared at him. "I like it, even if the original song is better."

Jordan smiled and looked at my screen as I got a video request from Autumn on Skype. I looked at Jordan, my stomach turning. That was when I came to reality. There was a guy, a stranger, a YouTube star, in my apartment, sitting next to me. I gulped down my fear and pushed him out of the way of the camera. I answered the video request and saw Autumn looking serious.

"Autumn? What happened?" I immediately asked when I saw her face.

"L-look on your newest video.." She got out after a while of silence. "I-in the c-comments."

I saw Jordan look at me but ignored him as I clicked on my latest video. I scrolled to the comments and saw some good feedback, then I came across what had to be a two-page-long comment. I looked at the camera and saw Autumn nod. I began to read the comment.

_KatStudio, you bitch. You say that you would be on soon and leave us for 2 weeks! We were all waiting! Do you realize how many subscribers you have lost? Luckily, I have stayed. But only to tell you this..advise.. But after this comment, I am unsubbing you! So here it goes. You are a lying bitch. Your videos will never get popular, don't you see? Are you blind? Heh, bet you are. You miss all the chests in survival games, and you don't even care if we tell you. You don't reply to anyone's comments, and if you do, it's to a rant or something like what I'm writing right now. You call us your "crew" but seriously? I bet that's stolen. So fuck you, KatStudio. _

__I stopped reading there. I couldn't read anymore. Sure, it was only one subscriber, but what if the others agreed? Would I lose all of my subscribers? I blinked when Autumn started talking.

"Did you read it?" She asked.

"Not even 1/4 of it...but I can already tell it is not good..." I trailed off. I looked next to me to see that Jordan wasn't there anymore. I suddenly heard a door close to my right and saw that Jordan had left the apartment.

"Kat? What was that?" Autumn asked.

I looked at the camera. "My neighbor had come to visit and-"

Autumn suddenly started laughing hysterically. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"L-load your pa-page again!" Autumn gasped between laughs.

I reloaded the page and started from the top comments. Most of the comments were now saying things like "Captain?" or "OH MY GOD CAPTAIN SPARKLEZZZ!" and sometimes "Way to go Captain :)". Tilting my head, I scrolled down to the ranting comment and saw a comment under it from the user "CaptainSparklez".

_Dear Loser, _

_First of all, get a life, please. It will help you. And second of all, I just met this KatStudio (Sorry Kate if you read me calling you Kat) and I can already tell she is a good person. So, dude, be quiet, please. Unsub all you want, but don't write her a hate letter. Just chill, dude, chill. She was busy. It happens. K?_

I joined Autumn in her laughing fit. "Oh- my god." I gasped.

"I don't see how someone so famous commented on your photo! I wonder how he found you!" Autumn's laughing died down, as did mine.

I shook my head, laughing. "No idea." I lied.

Suddenly, Autumn started laughing again, tears falling out of her eyes. I gave her the what-the-hell-happened-to-you look as she pointed behind me. I looked backwards to see that Jordan was giving me bunny ears. He was sitting on the ground and only his hands were showing on the computer screen. I glared down at him and then looked back at the screen. Autumn was still laughing.

"Sorry, that was my _idiot _neighbor, Jordan." I sighed, feeling Jordan poke the back of my head. I looked back at him. "Jordan, care to show yourself to the screen?"

"Hello! I am Jordan, Kate's imaginary friend!" Jordan yelled in a high-pitched tone, hiding from the camera.

"Oh, come _on _Jordan. Autumn already knows you aren't imaginary. She saw your hand, you know." I sighed.

Jordan grinned and walked around the couch sitting next to me. I turned the camera to him and heard Autumn gasp.

"Yo-you're CaptainSparklez! Oh- my- freak- goodness!" Autumn screamed.

"At least she has good taste in YouTube," Jordan grinned at me, while I just rolled my eyes. "So, sup, person I have no idea who's name is."

"Autumn, my name is Autumn. Nothing more, nothing less." Autumn introduced herself. Her phone suddenly rang and she looked at me with wide eyes. "It's Travis!"

"Oh god. Answer it and put it on speaker." I told her.

She answered the call and put it on speaker. At once, she heard Travis yell, "AUTUMN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ON KAT'S PAGE!?"

I snickered. "That's Travis for you."

"FREAKING CAPTAINSPARKLEZ COMMENTED!" He yowled.

I started laughing, having to grip onto the couch to keep my balance. Or..at least..I _thought_ it was the couch. I heard Jordan start laughing. I opened my eyes and realize I was balancing on his arm. I recoiled back, heat flowing to my cheeks. _Smooth. _I told myself.

"Psh, duh. You didn't expect that already?" Autumn laughed.

"NO" Travis said.

"Travis!" I yelled.

I heard Travis fall silent and the call ended. Autumn and I burst out laughing. Then Travis requested a video call. I added him to mine and Autumn's call and moved my camera back to me. He answered in a second and immediately started shouting he was sorry. I saw Jordan looking at his clock.

"Oh, uh, Kate, we better get going now if you want to go to dinner." Jordan told me, staying away from the camera.

"Sure, Mr. Famous. Let me say bye to my friends." I said. I looked back at the camera. "Bye guys, my new neighbor is dragging me off to dinner."

"But, Kate, what about your eating di-" Autumn got cut off by my glare.

"I will be fine. New life, remember?" I ignored the stare from Jordan and smiled at my two friends. "Bye, guys."

"But I wanna find out who this Mr. Famou-" I hung up before Travis could finish.

Jordan looked at me and shook his head, standing up. I closed my laptop and followed his actions. He walked out the door and I followed, closing locking the door behind me. We both went to the elevator and Jordan pressed the 'down' button on the wall. We waited in silence, me biting my lip. An eerie feeling washed over me and I felt my arms get goosebumps. I looked at the ground until I heard the 'ding' of the elevator. Jordan and I both stepped into the elevator and I looked out the window. Jordan stood next to me awkwardly.

"So...what was that whole thing with what Autumn said?" Jordan asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's..it's nothing." I stuttered. _Crap! Stupid anxiety! _I mentally cursed myself.

"You're lying. Tell me." Jordan crossed his arms, looking at me.

To my best luck, the elevator doors opened and a little boy and his mother stepped in. They gave us friendly smiles and the elevator continued down to the lobby. The room was quiet, and that was exactly what I wanted. Nobody speaking. Nobody asking about my problems. Just the hum of the elevator. I continued glancing out the window until the usual ding sounded and the doors opened to reveal the lobby. All four of us walked out, Jordan and I going out the doors of the lobby and into the parking lot.

Jordan stopped at a black truck and walked up to the passenger's seat, opening the door. I gave him an awkward smile and stepped in to the car, sitting in the seat. He came around the back and went to the driver's seat, opening the door and sat down. We pulled out of the drive-way without a word.

We started to head somewhere on the main road when I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Sonic." Jordan smirked.

I shrunk in my seat, stomach churning. _Shit, fast food. No, no, no, I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna be fat again. I can't eat that. _My mind reeled. _I hate you, eating disorder! _I felt my face drain as we inched on.

Jordan looked at me as we stopped at a red light "You OK, Kate?" He asked.

_Well, I've got an eating disorder, I'm scared to talk right now, my stomach hurts, I feel like I'm about to throw up, and you're driving me to the fattest fast-food restraint in the the area...other than that, _"I'm fine."

"Okay..you just looked a little pale." Jordan said, giving me a skeptical look. "And I'm planning on continuing our conversation on the elevator later, just by the way."

"The light is green." I said, ignoring his statement.

Jordan sighed, pressing on the gas. We soon arrived at Sonic and a stone flipped in my stomach.

"You wanna sit at one of the benches?" Jordan turned and asked me.

I just nodded, afraid if I talked that I would get sick. We both got out and walked over to some benches. We sat down across from one another and ordered some food. I just got some chicken strips and water while Jordan got a jumbo cheese burger, fries, and a coke. I nearly got sick just watching him order it. After the waiter skated away on his roller skates, Jordan tried making conversation.

"As your new neighbor, I guess I'm supposed to learn 3 things about you on the first day we meet." Jordan began.

I interrupted. "Woah, where did you get this stuff from? A magazine?"

"No, I'm just trying to be a normal neighbor and learn 3 things about you. Is that so wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I have blue-green eyes that change color during the weather; that's one. I never really liked food that much," _That's an understatement.. _"That's two. And for third-"

"This one has to be an embarrassing secret." Jordan grinned as I shot him a glare.

"You are not being a good neighbor, Jordan." I growled.

"Come on, now. Third thing." Jordan pushed.

"Fine. Ican'tswim." I rushed. I suddenly became self conscious and my face lit up. _Why the hell did you tell him? _My mind screamed at me. _New life..new life.. _I started to repeat.

"Um...what?" Jordan looked at me confused.

"I said.." I paused, wondering if I should lie. Shaking my head, I looked up to see the waiter coming over with our food. I grinned, sending up a thank you.

The waiter came with our food and I felt my face grow pale. My grin faded as I saw my meal. _I'm gonna get fat again. _I thought, gulping. Jordan smiled at the waiter and gave him a tip. The waiter skated away and Jordan turned to me, about to ask to continue.

He paused at my face. "Uh..you OK, neighbor?"

I looked from my food to him. "Yeah, uh, I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Alright, so how about that third answer one more time?" He asked, taking a bite of his burger.

I stifled a gag, picking up a chicken strip. "I, um...I can't swim..." My voice went to a whisper as Jordan started howling in laughter. I felt it. An eerie feeling washed over me.

"You- can't swim!? It's swimming for Christ's sake!" Jordan laughed.

I shrunk in my seat, setting down my chicken. My mouth started to glue shut and just like that, I couldn't talk. I was too scared about messing up and making Jordan laugh even more. My phone started to ring and I stood up, thanking God for the savior.

"I should probably get this." I whispered, answering the call and then walking away from the table.

I leaned against a pole that was out of hearing range from Jordan. Autumn was on the other line.

Before she could say a word, I whispered, "You don't know how perfect your timing was, Autumn."

"Why? Dates a bust?" Autumn laughed on the other end.

"It isn't a date. He's just being a neighbor. You should know I've given up on that 'love' stuff or whatever. But...our..dinner..is a bust, yes." I sighed. "He asked three things about me and I spilled it to him that I can't swim."

"Oh..what was his reaction?" Autumn asked, more serious now.

"He laughed at me." My voice dropped as I felt Jordan's eyes on me. "Please, get me out of here! I haven't eaten a thing!"

"Have you told him about-"

"No. And I don't think I'm going to tell him. He isn't that good of a friend. I don't even know if he is a friend. This dinner wasn't from kindness, it was from 'being neighborly'." I nearly growled the last sentence.

"Alright. I'm sorry I can't get you. If I could I'd reach into the phone and pull you back to Texas." Autumn said.

"Man, I wish you could." I looked over my shoulder to see that Jordan was walking towards me. "Shit! He's coming! I have to go, bye!" I whispered into the phone.

"Call me later!" Autumn shouted.

"I will, bye!" I ended the call and turned to Jordan. "Hi." I greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, who was it?" Jordan asked.

"Autumn. She was just seeing how I was doing." I told him.

He nodded and said, "Look, um, sorry about laughing with that swimming thing. It clearly made you uncomfortable."

I stood there for a second, looking at my feet. I quickly looked up and said, "I'm gonna go eat.."

"Yeah, okay." Jordan followed me back to the table and sat in his spot.

I looked at my food, stomach churning. Ignoring the sick feeling in my gut, I lifted the chicken and took a bite. It took all my strength not to grimace. After 30 minutes, we were both finished with our meals and were going back to Jordan's truck. He opened the passenger door for me and I stepped in. Walking around his truck Jordan opened his door and sat down. We drove back to the apartments in silence until we got to a red light and Jordan turned up the radio. The song _Bleeding Out _by ImagineDragons was playing. A grin came across my face.

"I love this song." I said, listening in silence.

The car started moving again and we pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. The car stopped as the words blasted through my mind.

_'Cause I'm bleeding out,_

_I'd bleed out for you..._

* * *

**Hey everybody! This was sort of just an introduction to Jordan and Kate. Poor Kate..having an eating disorder.. :\ But it's what has happened to this generation a lot with all these bullies and such. So I sadly made her have an eating disorder to make the story more realistic. Later on in the story, you'll find out about Kate's past. Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What!? Two chapters in one day!? It's a miracle! lol. I just wanna thank you all for the positive feedback! Here's Chapter 3 for you all! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New pet**

I woke up the next morning to something buzzing. Blinking away my dreadful sleep, I sat up and looked around, confused. Finally, I found that the buzzing was just my phone vibrating on the night stand. Scooting over to it, I picked it up and saw that Travis was calling. I answered the phone, yawning.

"'Morning Travis." I yawned, standing up and stretching. I took a glance at my clock. 7:26 am. Early bird gets the worm, right?

"Oh, did I wake you?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really care." I walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

"Okay, good. So..Autumn told me about your dinner yesterday." Travis said.

"Oh, that. Yeah. I threw up last night after I got home." I explained casually.

"Ugh...Kate, you have to stop doing that..." Travis trailed off.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel that good. I hate this disorder of mine." I wedged the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I gazed into the fridge, pulling out some milk. I went to the pantry and pulled out some Rice Crispy cereal. "Here, I'll make a deal with you. I will try to not throw up from my disorder."

"No, you won't try. You will do." Travis said firmly.

"Fine. I will not throw up from my disorder." I said, arranging my cereal.

I picked up the bowl of Rice Crispy's and walked to my couch, sitting down.

"Now that's what I wanna hear!" Travis yelled into the phone. "Look, I gotta go. My mom's mad about something or whatever."

"That's why I moved out." I grinned with a mouth full of cereal.

"Good plan. I might be next. I could move to California with you or Texas with Autumn." Travis suggested. "But I really have to go, bye."

"Bye, Travis." I ended the call and finished my cereal, trying not to gag.

I ate my breakfast until someone knocked on the door. Setting my cereal down on the coffee table, I got up and walked to my door. I opened the door to reveal Jordan.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." He replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I have to take you shopping. You're gonna starve in here." He said, stepping in and looking around. He saw the cereal and smiled. "Well..after 2 days you'll be out of food if we don't get you some."

I grinned and started to laugh. "I have never heard of a guy willing to shop."

"I'm just trying to be a good neighbor!" Jordan said.

"Mhm, what, are you State Farm or something?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Like a good neighbor, Jordan is here." Jordan sung the tune for State Farm.

I rolled my eyes. "You're making a bigger fool of yourself."

"Is that possible?" He asked, raising his brows.

"For you? Not likely, but possible."

Jordan just laughed lightly and walked more into the apartment. "You really have to put up some posters."

"I was just thinking of drawing on the walls. It would be harder, but it would look great in the end." I smiled, looking around he place and imagining the walls all painted with pictures.

"Nice imagination. Now, let's get going. I don't want to spend that much time at the store," Jordan said, walking to the door.

"Now you're sounding like a boy." I chuckled, opening the door and walking into the hallway.

Jordan and I went to the elevator and the doors slid open. We stepped in and I looked out the window of the elevator. The elevator slowly moved downward until it stopped. We both waited for a ding, but nothing came. Jordan sighed as the elevator burst back into action and kept descending.

"I swear, one day this thing is gonna break down completely." Jordan said, glancing around the elevator.

"If it ever does when I'm on it, I'll just break the window and jump out." I replied casually.

Jordan looked at me. "You'd get hurt."

_As if I'd care... _"Yeah, but it's better than being stuck in the elevator for life."

The elevator stopped and I realized we were at the lobby. The doors flew open and we stepped out and walked to the parking lot. I went to my car, Jordan tagging along. I opened up my door and Jordan did the same, cursing at the low ceiling. I started the car and started to pull out of the lot and onto the road.

"So..where are we headed?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Just go search aro-"

I interrupted Jordan. "Oh my gosh! Let's go to Target! It's right next to PetSmart!" I yelled, pulling into the Target lot.

We parked and both got out, walking into the store. After buying some food, and some posters forced by Jordan, we walked over to PetSmart. We both looked around, me dying of the cuteness. We passed the kitten area and I froze in mid-step. There were many little kittens pouncing along the cage, all trying to show off. One caught my attention.

There was a little kitten playing by itself with some yarn. His design was what really caught my eye, though. His face was gray around the eyes and forehead, and white below the eyes and nose. The white fur covered his chest and then it went back to the light-gray fur. His two front paws and his ears were white and so was the tip of his tail. I grinned and knelt down on my knees. Jordan stood next to me, watching the kittens play.

An employee strutted by and I stood up, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw me and smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?" She said in a peppy voice.

"Um, how much are the kittens?" I asked, ignoring the glance from Jordan.

"Each kitten is $70, ma'am." The girl said, smiling.

"Really!? Oh, awesome! I think I may want to buy one!" I said, grinning.

"Great! Which one would you like?" The employee, who I read was called Sandy, shot us both a smile.

"There's this one kitten.." I pointed to the one I was checking out earlier. "I really like him."

The girl nodded and went back into a room behind the cages, telling me to follow her. I looked back at Jordan.

"Oh, are you two a couple? I could let you both in." The girl suggested.

Jordan and I recoiled, me gagging. "No, no, no. We are just neighbors." I said.

"I'll just stay out here." Jordan said, stepping back as Sandy opened the door.

I followed Sandy into the back room and looked through the cage, grinning when I spotted the gray little kitten. Sandy opened of the cage and was bombarded with mews. She laughed and picked up the little gray kitten, earning a loud mewl of protest. She set the kitten on the ground and I sat down. The kitten looked around, green eyes wide. He looked at me and clumsily crawled to my lap. I smiled and pet him softly, stroking his short fur. The kitten started to purr as he arched his back at my touch.

"Can I buy him!?" I asked Sandy.

She nodded and handed me some forums. "You'll have to fill these out first, so we can make sure you're going to be a good owner."

I nodded and took the forums, signing them. As I did so, I felt eyes on me. Trying to ignore the urge to look up, I pet the kitten with my free hand and wrote with my other hand. I ended filling out the forums and stood up, holding my new kitten in my arms. I handed the girl $70 and she opened the door for me. She handed me a card with a number on it.

"Just call me if you have any troubles with your new kitten!" Sandy said, still smiling.

"Okay, thank you!" I returned the smile and waved goodbye.

Jordan and I walked to my car, both stepping in. My new cat, who I decided to name Jayson, sat in my lap, purring. I smiled and softly pet him. Starting the car, I suddenly realized how coldly silent Jordan had become.

"You OK?" I asked Jordan. pulling out of the lot and into the main road.

"Why did you buy a cat?" He suddenly asked.

"Because I've wanted one all my life but have never been able to get one because of my mom." I explained, focusing on the road.

"Oh, okay. He's very cute." Jordan laughed as Jayson tripped into his lap. He scratched Jayson's head, smiling. "What's his name?"

"Jayson." I answered.

"Jayson..." Jordan repeated. "You're good with names."

"Thanks." I said, pulling into the apartment lot. Then I remembered. "Shit!" I yelled. I jerked out of the lot, earning a yowl of surprise from Jayson and Jordan.

"What the hell?" Jordan looked at me, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I forgot to get cat food..." I explained, face growing hot.

"You could've warned me before you made me smash my head into the dashboard!" Jordan glared at me.

"Sorry.." I sighed, riding down the main road.

* * *

I got the cat food, along with a cat play-house and some toys, at the store and then headed back to the apartments with Jordan. It took 30 minutes to load everything into my apartment, including Jayson. Once I was all stocked up on food Jordan and I set up the play-house for Jayson. We set it down next to my blue couch and Jordan started to play with Jayson with a feather toy we bought.

"Good boy, Jay!" Jordan laughed as Jayson caught the feather, using the nickname he created for Jayson.

I sat down next to Jordan, chuckling as Jay pounced onto Jordan. It looked as though Jayson immediately regretted his decision; as he clung to Jordan's shirt. Jordan started laughing, petting the frightened kitten. Jordan looked at me.

"Can I be his second owner?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. But he stays in my apartment unless I'm not here!" I explained, grinning at Jordan's glare.

"No fair." Jordan pouted.

"Life isn't fair." I laughed, Jordan rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, say, you've never been to my place before! You wanna watch a movie later?"

I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to think. "Eh, why not." I shrugged. "When's the movie?"

"Hmm..." Now it was Jordan's time to think, "Does 9 sound good?"

"Sure," I smiled, trying to pick up Jay from Jordan's shirt.

It was no use, Jayson clung onto Jordan's shirt for dear life. We both laughed as Jayson started climbing up to Jordan's shoulder. He cuddled up to Jordan's neck and closed his eyes.

"Haha, parrot kitty." I laughed.

Jordan softly pet Jayson as my phone started to ring. I picked it out of my pocket to see that Autumn had texted.

_Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to Skype you! _The text read.

_Oh, sorry, I was at the store with Jordan. I'll call in a minute. _I replied.

It took a few moments, but Autumn replied. _Oo-la-la Jordan and Katherine sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! _I could just imagine Autumn laughing her head off at her comment.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, what ever. I'll get on Skype in a second. _I replied.

I turned to Jordan. "Autumn is gonna Skype. You wanna leave or stay?"

"Stay. I'll introduce her to Jay!" Jordan suggested, smiling when I nodded in approval.

"OK, let's go then." I stood up and grabbed my laptop, sitting down on my couch. Jordan sat next to me, holding Jay so he wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

I called Autumn and she answered at the first ring. I quickly made sure Jordan wasn't in the view of the camera. Autumn came on the screen, grinning.

"So, you and Jordan shopping? You didn't drag him off to shop, did you?" Autumn asked.

"No, he actually suggested shopping." I admitted, shooting Jordan a sideways glance. "And we got something."

Slowly, I turned the camera to Jordan. He pointed to Jayson and yelled "Ta-da!"

Autumn gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She started screaming and smiling wide. "He's so cute! Oh my God where did you get him?!"

"PetSmart," I grinned, taking Jayson off Jordan's shoulder.

I turned the camera back to me and saw Jordan give me a sad look. I rolled my eyes and scooted over. He gladly scooted over to get back in the view of the camera. Jayson laid down across half of our laps. We both laughed as Jayson fell asleep immediately.

I looked at the camera to see Autumn doing a picture frame with her hands. "I can so see you two as a couple."

I quickly shook my head, heat rising to my cheeks. "Why does everyone think we are a couple!?" I growled.

Autumn started howling in laughter as Jordan and I scooted away from one another. "Because you two look like a couple!"

"I've only known him for 2 days!" I pointed to Jordan.

Autumn sighed, trying to look serious, which was hard due to her laughing. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

We all talked for a while until it got to 8:07 pm. Jordan stood up, waking up Jayson.

"I'm gonna go pick a movie for tonight. I'll see you later." With that, Jordan walked out of the apartment.

Autumn raised her eyebrows. "Movie?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to see his apartment so he invited me for a movie." I shrugged.

"Don't shrug!" Autumn yelled. "This is big!"

"Why? It's just a movie-"

"WITH A DUDE!" Autumn yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a big deal, Autumn."

Autumn glared at me. "Fine, be like that. I have to go. Dinner time. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Don't have _too _much fun tonight."

"Is that supposed to be an innuendo of some sorts?" I raised a brow.

"No, it's an outmestartdont." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Wow." I sighed, catching her sarcasm. "Okay, bye bye now." I ended the call and stood up, looking at the clock. _8:28. _I had a good amount of time before the movie. _This is gonna be interesting. _I thought, starting to play with Jayson.

* * *

**Aww! She got a kitten! I can't wait to write the next chapter :D Keep reading and, as always, feedback is appreciated! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, guys. I am so so so so SO sorry! I had written half of the 4th chapter and then I went on a vacation to a lake house without saving the data. My internet froze up and I somehow lost the forth chapter! :( I'm sorry if you guys are mad, you have every right to be. But I was at the lake and all and depression was really catching up to me so I felt a bit discouraged and couldn't get myself to write this chapter. Now I am at home again and I'm going to write this chapter even if it kills me!**

**But anyway, this chapter will be mostly in Jordan's point of view (POV). I'm really excited for this chapter :D Please, do have a good day and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Friend, Old Problem**

**Jordan's POV**

The sweet aroma of popcorn flooded my apartment as I set down a bowl of the snack on my coffee table. I beamed at my work. In less than 15 minutes I had managed to pile snacks - like coke, sprite, popcorn, candy, etc. - on the coffee table between my giant TV and my white couch. I made a quick glance at the clock. 8:53 pm. _I still have 7 minutes? Wow. _I thought, expecting it to be 9:00 already. Scavenging through the cabinet beneath the flat TV, I found the movie 2012 and grinned.

"Yes..." I smirked evilly. "Best comedy/suspense film there is."

I set the movie down back in the cabinet, expecting to surprise Kate when I pulled out the movie. I perked up when there was a knock on my door. It was 9:00. _It took me 7 minutes just to find a movie? _My mind reeled as I walked to the door, trying to force down the nervousness now threatening to overcome me. I opened the door and smiled as I came face-to-face with Kate. She was wearing a casual black t-shirt and dark-blue jeans. I motioned for her to come in.

After giving her a short tour of the place, I showed her the living room and she sat on the couch. She eyed the snacks before her with an expression I couldn't comprehend. Deciding to ignore her expression, I walked to the TV stand and pulled out 2012. Kate tilted her head and I grinned, making sure she didn't see the movie.

"So what movie are we watching?" Kate asked.

"2012," I said casually.

"Ohh, I've never seen that one. What's it about?" Kate sat on the edge of the couch.

I scoffed. "You've never seen 2012?"

"Nope." Kate shook her head.

"Well...just watch and you'll see what it's about." I suggested, popping in the movie.

I sat down next to Kate and set the popcorn bowl in between us. Kate grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate one piece at a time. At one point I thought I saw her grimace. As the movie started, I grabbed a can of Coke-a-Cola and opened it, taking a sip. I held it for a while until my hand started to freeze due to the can still being cold. I set it on the table as the movie inched on. At one point in the movie, when the music had stopped and it was quiet, I saw Kate lean in, eager to find out what was going to happen. She jumped and gasped when who-knows-what happened. Must have been when the ground was cracking. I wasn't really watching.

I reached to get some popcorn but my hand recoiled when it accidentally collided with Kate's hand. After waiting for her to get her popcorn, I grabbed and handful and stuffed it into my mouth. I don't know why, but I saw Kate flinch. Shrugging off my wondering thoughts, I grabbed a bag of warheads from the coffee table and turned to Kate.

"Want one?" I asked, holding up a few to Kate.

She smiled and two out of my hand. "Thanks." She said, attention falling back on the movie. I saw her face twist as she popped the candy into her mouth. Her face slowly got back to normal as the sour candy became sweet.

Jordan stifled a smile and turned to the movie, seeing that it wasn't even to the first hour. He silently sighed and popped a war head into his mouth. _These are gonna be the longest 2-and-a-half hours of my life... _He thought. He glanced at Kate. _But they might not be that bad._

* * *

2 hours had passed and the movie was almost over. It was at the part where the dog was crossing that beam to get into the boat or what ever you'd call it. I saw Kate tense next to me as the dog pranced on the beam towards its blonde owner. I grinned and chuckled as I heard Kate let out a sigh when the dog made it. I started laughing when the blonde gave the finger to someone. Kate joined me in my laughing fit as I set the now empty popcorn bowl onto the coffee table (which was now swiped clean due to us going on a sugar spree an hour ago).

It got to the whole "intense water scene" and I stopped watching, seeing the movie almost a million times. In no time, the credits started rolling down the screen. I stood up and stretched, yawning in the process. Kate did the same as I and then slumped over in tired sort of way. She smiled at me; a smile in which I gladly returned.

"Thanks for this, Jordan. It was a really good movie." She thanked.

I opened my mouth to reply but there was an urgent knocking at my door. I groaned in frustration. "Who could that be? It's 11:30 at night!" I muttered, walking to my apartment door.

I slid the door open and someone jumped on top of me, screaming, "HELP! HELP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

I grimaced at the yell and looked up to come face-to-face with Nick. I shoved him off of me and shut the door. Getting up, I dusted myself off. Nick looked at me with a knowing look and I sighed, extending my hand. He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling himself up. I raised my eye brows as he dusted himself off.

"So...what about killing you?" I gave him a smirk as he gasped for some air.

"Fan girls. Lots of fan girls," Was all Nick had to say for Jordan to understand.

"Yeah, the place is crawling with them." I mumbled. Then I remembered that Kate was still here.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I waited awkwardly in the living room as Jordan did what ever. I heard some voices then Jordan called my name. I slowly inched to the front door and saw some guy with Jordan beside him. The guy whispered something into Jordan's ear, earning a harsh scowl from him. Biting my lip, I stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, Kate, this is my friend, Nick. Nick, this is Kate." Jordan introduced.

I extended a hand but Nick just laughed. "Oh please, that's no way to greet someone." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not like I'm some mature adult."

I chuckled and smiled at Nick. "Fine, fine. It's not like I am either."

"Ooo," Nick grinned, earning another scowl from Jordan.

I raised my brows at Jordan and then suddenly felt sick. Trying my hardest to push down the utter feeling, I leaned against the wall dizzily. _I have to throw up. _My face grew heated but cold, then heated again; it was the terrible feeling of your face becoming pale. My legs started shaking and I suddenly felt weak and vulnerable. Next thing I knew, Jordan and Nick were running towards me as I slipped into darkness, the only working sense being my hearing.

"Kate?" I heard Jordan's voice. "Kate!?" He asked louder.

"Dude, I think she fainted at how sexy I am." I heard Nick chuckle, but his laughing was stopped immediately.

"This isn't funny, Nick. She could be hurt." Jordan's tone sounded serious, yet worried. "Here, help me."

"Set her on the couch, I'll get some water..." Jordan's voice started to fade. The last thing that was audible was "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL"

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I saw Nick smother whipped cream onto Kate's hand. I grabbed the whipped cream from his hands and glared at him.

He shot me the I-didn't-do-anything smile and said, "What's wrong, Jordan?"

"You." I sighed, face palming.

"Oh, come on. We can't do one little prank on your girl friend?" Nick grinned.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I growled in a warning tone.

Nick's grin grew wider. "So you wouldn't mind me dating her!?"

"Yes, I would." I said.

"Ohh, Jordan's got himself a crush?" Nick teased.

_Nick the Troll. _I thought, scowling my friend. "No." I couldn't help but blush a little.

Nick wasn't buying it, mostly because of my red face. "Admit it. You adore her." Nick teased with shining eyes. "But...if you don't want her, I could have her."

I rolled my eyes. "No, dude. That would be awkward if my best friend was dating my neighbor."

Nick shook his head as I started cleaning the whipped cream from Kate's hand. Nick sat on the floor and I sat down next to him.

"Wanna okay truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"There are only two of us." I said, raising a brow.

"I could arrange more people to join." Nick grinned, getting out his phone. He dialed a number. "Hey, yeah, Adam. Hey! How's it going? That's good. Yeah, I'm good. So, I was wondering if you, Ty, and Jason would like to play truth or dare with me and Jordan. Yes, I know it is almost 12, but please? You guys are leaving California in two days! PLEEEAAAAAAAAAA- Thanks!" He hung up.

I looked at him, brows raised. "Uh...Nick?"

"They're coming over soon." Nick grinned at me as I rolled my eyes.

"This is unheard of...Adam, Ty, and Jason coming over in the middle of the night just to play truth or dare?"

"Well...it took convincing..but I heard Jason say something in the background, then Ty said something and Adam finally agreed as I started doing the infinite plea." Nick grinned at my glare.

30 minutes passed and a knock fell on my door. I got up and walked to the door, opening it to relieve the 3 YouTubers.

"I still can't believe you guys agreed to this. It's the middle of the night and I have a friend passed out on my couch." I muttered the last part.

"Woah, did he get drunk or something?" Jason laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "He is a she. And no, she didn't get drunk. She...well it's a long story." I shook my head to clear some thoughts.

All of the sudden Nick ran to me yelling some gibberish. After a minute of calming down, he yelled, "KATE IS WAKING UP."

I bit my lip and shut the door behind the 3 confused YouTubers who had just arrived. I ran to the living room to be greeted by a confused Kate.

"What the hell..." She was groaning, rubbing her head. "Did I pass out? I'm soo sorry Jordan. It's hard to explain, it's just that I-"

"Woah, who's she?" I heard Jason ask from behind me.

"My neighbor." I answered. "Look, Kate, it's fine. Uh...wanna play truth or dare?"

* * *

**Ugh, crappy chapter, I know...but the next chapter will be a bit better. I'm getting some more inspiration :) Keep reading! Feedback is appreciated!**

**Oh, and by the way: Adam is SkydoesMinecraft, Ty is DeadloxMC, Jason is MinecraftUniverse, and Nick is Nfen. (If anyone was confused with that)**

**Have a very nice day! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh, back to a regular schedule...sorta. I have pet-sitting to do this week, but I'll manage. Don't get mad if the chapters are late. Please, do enjoy this next chapter. It's funny, weird, and I think I was high while writing this...JK JK, I'm too young for that lol. But seriously, this is gonna be a good chapter. Really good. Muahahahhaa...((insert evil laugh here)) Anywho, tell me, how's life for everyone? I wanna know, lol. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything. Just want to see how you guys are! I'll be replying to all comments very soon, by the way.**

**Anyway, go ahead and read the chapter below!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

**Kate's POV**

_Why the hell did I agree to this? Why, why, why? _My mind reeled as the Sprite can stopped, pointing to me. I gulped.

Jason grinned. "Kate. Truth or Dare?"

I heard the voice in my mind yell out _Dare! _but I ignored it. _I'm with 5 boys; I'm not doing any kind of dare. _I thought. "Truth." I answered, earning some annoyed groans from everyone.

"Next time you get picked, you are doing dare." Ty growled.

I smirked. "Deal. Now what's the truth I have to tell?"

Jason pondered a bit. "Humm...what about..." His face slightly colored but he hid it with a grin. "Are you a virgin?"

My jaw dropped to the ground as the others burst out laughing. "What kind of a question is that!?" I yelled, causing Jason to shrink a bit.

"Answer, please." Jason tried to stay strong.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm a virgin. NEXT PERSON PLEASE."

I spun the can and it landed on Jason. He gulped. I heard him mutter, "Of all the..." as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Jason. Truth or dare." I raised a brow, the words in the form of a demand rather than a question.

Jason gulped. "U-uh...truth?"

I smirked. "Alright. Are you virgin."

Jason's face grew as red as a tomato as Jordan, Adam, Ty, and Nick started howling with laughter.

"Y-yes." Jason answered, face still red.

"Spin." Jordan said.

Jason spun the bottle and it landed on Sky. "ALRIGHT FINALLY!" Sky yelled. "DARE DARE DARE!"

I rolled my eyes as Jason gave him the dare. "I dare you to kiss a squid." He grinned as Adam's arms started flailing around.

"NO NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Adam yelped.

"You gotta. Get on minecraft. Now. Tell the squid you love it." Jason ordered.

In defeat, Adam got on Jordan's laptop and got onto his own account, creating a new world. We all crowded around him as he spawned in the ocean - how perfect. He gulped and swam around, trying to find a squid. He found a squid near an island and swam to it.

"SQUID I LOVE YOU." Sky gagged to us, earning some chuckles. He "kissed" the squid then logged out, gagging again. "Okay, someone else please go. PLEASE."

Sky spun the bottle and it landed on Jordan. Jordan smirked. "Dare."

Nick jumped in and yelled, "I DARE YOU TO KISS THE PRETTIEST PERSON HERE!"

Jordan raised a brow at Nick. He glanced at Sky, who nodded, showing that he agreed with the dare. Jordan's lips curved into a smile. "Mmkay." He kissed his own hand. "Done."

Nick rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side. "Conceded bitch."

"The one and only!" Jordan joked.

"Kiss someone that ISN'T you." Adam sighed, face palming. "And they have to be beautiful."

I saw Jordan's face light up as his pursed his lips. "Uhh...well I don't want to look gay, so..." He glanced at me.

I bit my lip. _What did I do to deserve this? _My mind screamed at me to bale, to run off and hide, but I was frozen. I could already see Jordan scooting closer to me. I gulped. _It's only a game, it's only a game, it's only a- _my thoughts were seized when Jordan's lips touched mine.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

_Shit, shit, shit. I was kissing her. I was kissing her. Fall back, fall back! Stop kissing now! How long will this be!? _My mind reeled with thoughts as I pulled away from a terrified Kate. I gave her a sympathetic smile and scooted away, ignoring the hollers from the others. I gulped, face heated, and spun the bottle. It landed on Ty, who hadn't been picked yet. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, truth." He sighed.

"Hmm...do you support Skylox?" I asked, hearing Adam gag.

"EWWWW! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ty screamed, Sky screaming the same.

I chuckled, and so did Jason and Nick. Kate was silent. I bit my lip, trying to ignore it. Ty spun the bottle and it landed on Kate. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Please don't dare me to kiss anyone." She immediately pleaded.

Ty smirked. "Oh, no. I've got an even better idea. Kate, I dare you to go in the closet with Jordan for 5 minutes."

Kate face-palmed. "Oh for the love of...fine. It's a lame dare, but fine." She stood up and looked at me, biting her lip.

I stood up and glared at Ty, only to a receive an evil smirk from him and the others. I rolled my eyes and followed Kate into a hall closet. Sighing, I held my breath as the door closed and it became dark inside the closet. Uncomfortable with the little room we had, I sat on a box and Kate sat beside me.

Moments passed before I spoke up. "Look, um, sorry about that kiss. It was a dare and I didn't want to-"

"I know. It's okay." Kate smiled at me.

"And sorry about this whole truth or dare thing." I apologized. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My stomach twisted as I saw that the hand belonged to Kate.

"Dude. You have to stop apologizing." Kate laughed, taking her hand off my shoulder.

Her touch had spread warmth through my body - as cliche as that sounded - and I found myself craving more of the feeling. Pushing the thought aside, I returned her smile.

"So tell me. Why did you faint?" I asked her.

Kate's face became pale and she bit her lip - something she's been doing all day. "Um..I guess I just had too much to eat." She said.

"Oh." I gazed into the darkness before me. "Okay."

There were a few moments of silence when I heard a buzzing. Kate perked up in her spot and took out her phone.

"Forgot I even had this." She laughed, holding the phone to her ear. "Hey, Autumn. No, you didn't wake me. It was fun...yeah, no! God, no! Pervert!"

I raised a brow at Kate but she ignored me. "Yeah. Well, some of Jordan's friends came over and now we are playing truth or dare... No, I'm only with Jordan... PERVERT! MY GOD!" She paused and I could hear some laughter from the other end. "Well...Ty, or Deadlox, dared me and Jordan to go in the closet for 5 minutes. Don't. Say. Anything." Kate paused as more laughing sprang from the other end. "Shut up! But I really have to go. If Ty finds out I was on my phone in here I'd be dead meat...Okay, I promise to Skype you later. Bye." Kate hung up and shoved her phone into her pocket.

My brow was still raised when Kate glanced at me. "Sooo? Why is she a pervert?"

Kate huffed. "No reason. She was just being immature."

I chuckled. "Like any other teenager."

"True." Kate said.

Silence fell upon us once more as I sat still as stone. I had to get moving before cobwebs grew on me. I gazed up at the ceiling when I felt Kate jump beside me, a small gasp erupting from her throat. I glanced at her to see what was wrong.

"What? What happened?" I asked her.

"Oh, uhm, I just thought I saw something." Kate answered. "It was nothing, I guess."

I chuckled silently as she sat back down in her place next to me. I realized she was tense, but shaking. Mentally sighing, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. She placed her head on my shoulder, taking cautious glances to the darkest part of the closet from time to time. All of the sudden we heard a click and then there was a flash. Jumping, I looked at where the flash had come from to see Jason holding his phone, pointing the camera to us.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, face burning up.

"I'm a ninja like that." Jason grinned. "You guys are cute. She's your girlfriend, correct?"

"No!" Kate said quickly. "We just met one another."

"Oohhhhhhhhh...okay." Jason nodded slowly. "Well, your five minutes are up, by the way. They have been for a while."

"Seriously?" Kate and I said at the same time.

"Seriously." Jason confirmed, opening the door.

I sighed and walked out as Jason ran to Adam, Nick, and Ty to show them the photo he took. I heard laughs and coos in the living room and face-palmed. _I am such an idiot. _I thought.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I woke up to snoring. Confused, I glanced around after my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me. I took in my surroundings and realized where I was. Jordan's apartment. Eye's wide, I looked around quicker and felt something shift on my arm. I frantically glanced to my right arm and saw Jason cuddling up to it, silently snoring. I would have said it was cute if it wasn't for me being in someone else's apartment. Slowly, I pulled my arm away from his grasp and glanced around, trying to find the source of the snoring.

Then I found it. Sky was halfway off the couch, head resting on a pillow. He was snoring loudly; as was Ty, who was on the ground snoozing away. Nick was fully on the couch, curled up in a ball. Biting my lip, I tried as hard as possible to find out when I fell asleep.

_We had finished truth or dare and Jordan had told us to spend the night, just because it was already 2 am. I had chosen a spot on the couch but Adam had claimed that it was his, Nick, and Ty's spot; saying that they couldn't fit anyone else on the couch. So Jason and I were forced onto the floor. Jordan had spared some blankets for us and I made my own little bed by the coffee table. Jason chose to sleep above my head and nearer to the couch._

__I couldn't remember anything else beyond that, but I guessed that I had fallen asleep. Yawning, I checked for the time on my phone. 6:36 am. Figuring that Autumn would call me on Skype soon, I stood up and started to clean up my area. Suddenly, I heard something.

It was sort of a muffled noise, but it caught my attention. I looked down to see that Jason was talking in his sleep.

"N-not Ty's...foot..." He mumbled.

I stifled a laugh and got out my phone, snapping a photo. _Total payback. _I thought, putting away my covers in the hall closet and opening Jordan's apartment door. I got out without anyone noticing me and went to my apartment. I opened the door to be greeted by Jay's meow. He rubbed against my leg and I reached down an picked him up. I closed my door and walked to my bedroom, grabbing my laptop. Yawning with exhaustion, I waited for Autumn to call.

After 34 minutes of waiting Autumn finally called. I answered on the second ring, Jay curled up in my lap.

"Sup." I greeted.

"TELL ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT NOW." Autumn immediately demanded.

I laughed and told her everything, leaving out my faint. I finished with, "Oh, yeah, and Jordan kissed me."

I heard Autumn gasp. "WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, it was a dare. Nothing big." I shrugged.

"NOTHING BIG? NOTHING BIG!?" Autumn started rambling on about how this was my first good kiss and that I should cherish it forever.

Our conversation went on until I got a bit hungry. We said our goodbye's and I hung up, setting down my laptop and walking to the kitchen. I got a PopTart from the cabinet, setting it on a plate. I ate the bar and sat down on my couch.

That was when a knock fell upon my door.

* * *

**Hehe, I liked this chapter a lot. It's sweet and it starts the real beginning of the story. I'm gonna LOVE writing the next chapter! It's gonna be really good :)**

**Anyways guys, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh my internet is killing me! TT^TT I keep having to rewrite almost every chapter because the tabs just randomly close on me. But I will push through and try again and again. But thank you guys for all the feedback and favorites and follows! You guys are the reason I keep writing! So thank you to all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**By the way, there may be some Author Notes in this chapter and chapters to come. They look like ((this)).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Videos**

I sighed and walked to the apartment door, Jay prancing happily behind me. I opened the door to find an exhausted looking Jordan. I smiled.

"Morning. Doesn't look like you got much sleep." I pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Jordan grumbled.

"Welcome, CaptainSparklez." I shot back. "You can come in if you want." I suggested, noting that he was nearly falling asleep.

"Thank you. Away from that snoring!" Jordan sighed heavily, walking in.

"Even I don't know how I slept through that." I laughed, walking to my couch.

Jordan followed and picked up Jay on the way to the couch. He sat to my right and yawned. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was going to do some recording today with Autumn and Travis if you wanna join." I suggested.

"Oh!" Jordan gasped, lifting an index finger in the air, as if he'd made a discovery. "What if you, Autumn, Travis, Jason, Ty, Adam, Nick, and I record some videos together today? It would get you more subscribers."

I pondered on the idea for a while before saying, "Alright. When should we record?"

"Hmm...knowing Adam and Nick, they will probably sleep until 11, but Ty and Jason will be up soon. So...what about 12?" Jordan looked at me.

"Sure. I'll go see if that time is good with Autumn and Travis." With that, I stood up and walked over to my laptop, grabbing it and then walking back to the couch. I sat back down next to Jordan and opened up Skype. I called Travis and Autumn and they answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Autumn. Hey, Travis. Um, so I was wondering if you guys would like to record with some of Jordan's friends today." I greeted.

Both Autumn and Travis tilted their heads. "Who are they?" Travis asked.

I grinned. "Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and Nfen."

Autumn gasped. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Recording starts at 12, my time. So be ready for a Skype call from me then." I told them.

They both nodded and I hung up after a while of us talking.

* * *

It was 10 am and Jason had already woken up. Him, Jordan, and I decided to just do a few recordings together until Adam and Nick woke up. At that time we were playing hide and seek.

"I'm a wood block! Where the hell can a wood block fit in!?" I sighed in frustration as I ran along the town-type map.

"This is like middle school!" Jason yelled, running away from a seeker.

I hid away in a corner of the lake/river type thing and waited to become a solid block. I heard Jordan scream and jumped.

"AHHH! GET AWAY!" Jordan screamed. He ran away from a seeker screaming like a mad man.

"I'm just gonna chill here in mah lake." I said as Jordan got killed.

"PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOU!" Jason cried.

At that moment a bookshelf swam over to my character.

"Is that wood block you?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Come here before a seeker sees you!" I yelled.

"TOO LATE!" I heard Jordan yell as Jason died right before my eyes. Jordan's character looked at me and he killed me with two swings of his sword.

"Oh, come on!" I sighed, going into the death room where you got turned into a seeker.

We got turned into seekers and went on a rampage on all of the blocks that we could find. The game had 5 seconds left when the last person was killed. The three of us yelled in victory as the chat announced our winning. Another round started shortly after. It was the snowy looking home with the pool kind of map.

I realized that I was a snow block. "Oh, finally, I'm a good block!" I sighed in relief. I ran over to a room and hid in the back of the room in a space where a snow block should have been. The block materialized and I grinned. "You guys will never find me."

"I don't think anyone will find m-" Jason stopped talking. "CRAP! Someone took my place!" Jason yelled. At that very moment, a snow block had ran out of the room.

"Well, nobody is gonna find me." Jordan said. "Trust me. It's the most genius spot." I could hear the grin in his voice.

The time passed slowly and seekers wouldn't stop following me. Suddenly, Jason started screaming, "NO! NO! I THOUGHT I HAD A GOOD SPOT!"

I looked in the chat as it announced Jason's death. Sad comments from other players followed the death shortly. I laughed at him.

"Ugh. Well, I think I know where someone is. Oh!" Jason's character had walked into the room I was hiding in. "They're still there!" At that moment, his character came up to me and started hitting me.

"NO!" I screamed as he killed me. "WHY!? Why!" I hit my desk.

"Oh, that was you!?" Jason gasped as Jordan started howling in laughter.

"YES, YES IT WAS." I growled.

Jason joined in on Jordan's laughing as the last five seconds counted. Jordan had won. I sighed and I started ending off the video with my usual outro.

"Well, guys, this has been hide and seek with CaptainSparklez and MinecraftUniverse! I hope you have enjoyed and be sure to subscribe to these two awesome people!"

"AND SUBSCRIBE TO KATSTUDIOS PLEASE!" Jordan yelled.

I chuckled. "Well, this has been KatStudios with the Captain and TrueMU. Bye!" I stopped recording, as did Jason and Jordan.

Jordan looked out of his office and into the living room. He chuckled. "How the hell can Adam and Nick sleep through that?"

"They slept through all of that?!" I gaped, running to his side to see Adam and Nick were, in fact, still sleeping. "God. Heavy sleepers. Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Jason asked.

* * *

"Hey, guys, what's up? It's me Deadlox and I am here with Sky, Jason, Nfen, CaptainSparklez, KatStudios," Ty took a breath, "AutumnStudios, and TravisTruck975 and today we are playing cops and robbers." Ty did the introduction to the video. "And I am going to be the robber and-"

"GET ON THE PLATE! GET ON IT!" Sky started yelling, hitting Deadlox onto the pressure plate that started the round.

I laughed as I was set in a cell with Autumn and Jordan. Nick and Travis shared a cell while Sky and Jason shared a cell.

"AH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" I heard Nick scream. Ty came up to his cell with Travis. "WARDEN THERE'S A STRANGER IN MY CELL!"

Deadlox coughed and said in a deep voice, "Well, you're gonna have to meet strangers every now and then so get used to it!"

Everyone cracked up and then Ty looked into my cell. "Humm...I need the 3 new prisoners." He opened the door to my cell and Travis's cell. We three stepped out and he shut the doors. "Now, how did you guys get here?"

"The mental hospital was full." I said with a smug grin.

"My parents thought I was selling drugs." Autumn said.

"I WAS TOO SEXY." Travis yelled.

Everyone howled with laughter, even Ty. At that moment Travis took the chance and bolted off.

"NO!" Ty screamed, running after Travis.

I ran to all the cells and opened the doors. "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" Sky yelled as everyone ran around.

Travis's death appeared in the chat as he howled, "It was worth it!"

All the prisoners, excluding Travis, ran in a mob to the warden's office, but Ty was waiting. I turned around and went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Jordan followed me and did the same.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE DIES!" Ty screamed.

"Oh, no! But we were just going to get food!" Jordan yelled as Ty came into the room. "We were being good inmates! I swear!"

"Ugh, fine you guys are-" Ty stopped as a notice about the Warden's Office being opened came on the screen. "SHIT!"

I heard laughing and realized Sky had not been killed. He was already down the ladder when Ty reached the stairs. Jordan and I took this chance to get to the Warden's Office. I got on the pressure plate then ran to the dead cell, freeing Nick, Travis, Autumn, and Jason. They ran to the Warden's office as Jordan waited for me to get up the stairs. I ran up and joined him and we ran out of the jail as Ty screamed in frustration.

Jordan and I ran to the boat and jumped in the water. "SKY DROP THE LADDERS!" Jordan yelled as Ty jumped after us.

Sky lowered the ladders and we climbed up. Ty shot me once, leaving me at 2 hearts. "No, Deadlox!" I yelled as I saw him aim his bow at me. The arrow hit right next to my character as I got on the boat. Sighing in relief, I didn't even see the arrow coming before it was too late. The arrow hit me and I was left with half a heart.

"TYYYYY!" I whined, trying to avoid the incoming arrows as I ran to the safe zone on the boat. I finally got to the pressure plate and stepped on it, getting myself safe.

* * *

After 2 more rounds, we finished off the recording and Sky, Jason, and Ty had to go back to their apartment to pack for when they go back home. I sighed and looked at my watch as Jordan and Nick left my apartment. 5:47 pm. I still had some day light left. I sat on the couch and started to upload the hide and seek video.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for the abrupt end. My dad came in all like "You have to get off now!" and I wanted to upload today so I had to end it short :/ But, anyways guys, I'll update later! Have a great night and buh bye!**

**By the way, since my dad made me get off, I didn't get to revise the chapter so, please don't mind if there are mistakes. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! How are you all doing today? Sorry about yesterday's chapter. I read over it and saw all my mistakes :/ But I may edit the chapter soon so no worries! The reviews have been answered by me last night on my 3DS XD I didn't want to let you guys down (plus I have insomnia so I couldn't sleep)! I hope you like this next chapter. It's mostly dialogue but it's leading up to the next chapter. I have a good idea for Chapter 8 that I hope you all will like.**

**Okay, enough babbling from me! Enjoy this crazy fluff called Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Words Not Said**

I uploaded the Hide and Seek video and got some reviews, most asking about how I got to record with Jordan and Jason. I answered a few before I started to become hungry. I got up and got my phone, turning on some music. The first song that came on was called _In the Air Tonight _by Phil Collins. I hummed along as I got some chips and cheese for my dinner - crappy dinner, I know - and sat on my couch. I pulled my laptop into my lap as Jayson curled up beside me.

_Hmm...what shall I do now.. _I wondered, looking at the computer screen and grabbing some chips to eat. _I've already done all my recording for the day and I don't feel like Skyping Autumn or Travis. _Then I remembered a conversation that Jason had had with me before we recorded Hide and Seek. He had given me his number and Skype, telling me it would be good for recording.

I grabbed my phone as the song changed to _42 _by Coldplay. I hummed along while typing in Jason's number and sending the number a text.

_Hey, it's Kate._

The answer came 2 minutes later when it got to my favorite part in 42.

_Thank God someone texted me. Adam and Ty won't shut up! They're singing in here!_

I laughed and replied with _That sounds like my family._

We both texted back and forth and I didn't even hear the knock on the door until the door slammed open. I jumped and looked up to see Jordan. I turned off my music as my phone buzzed.

"Oh my God, Kate. You need to answer your door once in a while." Jordan laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"You need to be patient once and a while." I shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "I was patient for 10 minutes! That's all I can handle!"

I laughed and looked at my phone, reading Jason's text.

_Say, do you know if you could record some time tomorrow? I'm staying with Adam in Washington for a while and it's gonna be boring because him and Dawn are going out on a date all of tomorrow.  
_  
I replied with, _Yeah, sure. I've been needing to get a new series up so why not just have a beginning episode with MinecraftUniverse? _I could almost see Jason laughing at the comment.

I heard a cough and looked up at Jordan, who had his brows raised and was half smirking. "Getting into the techno-life, now are we, Kate?"

"Oh, sorry," I looked at my phone quickly to see if Jason had replied. Seeing there was just a blank screen, I continued. "I was just texting Jason."

Something flashed over Jordan's face but was gone in a second. Resisting the action of tilting my head in confusion, I looked at Jordan with furrowed brows.

"Oh, well, Nick and I were planning on doing some more recording if you want to join." He offered.

I sighed lazily as I got a text from Jason. "Nah, I'm done with recording for now."

"Okay. I'll be recording if you need me. Bye." Jordan got his sentences out quickly, words almost jumping over one another as he stumbled out.

I looked down at my phone as the screen lit up and read the next text.

_Alright! It's a date!_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

_Why don't I text her? Ugh! I should talk to her more! _My mind flung around like a rubber band as I walked back into my apartment. The previous conversation with Kate was still fresh in my mind. _Why do I even care though? It's not like I like her...oh to hell with that! Of course I like her! _I was thinking so hard I didn't even notice Nick walk up to me until he spoke.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked, seeing my expression.

"Yeah, just some girl troubles." I sighed, going to my recording studio.

"Oh, what? About Kate?" Nick asked with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. She's been texting Jason and..I think I'm jealous." I muttered the last part.

I heard Nick laugh. "Dude, then push down the feeling make get her before Jason can. I doubt he likes her though. He knows that you are head over heels for that girl."

My face grew heated. "I am not!"

"Are too!" Nick laughed. "I mean, the way you look into her eyes? That is love!"

I sighed in frustration. "Dude, we're sounding like a bunch of high school girls foaming over some celebrity."

"Yeah, good point. Let's get to recording." Nick smiled and sat on the other side of the room, ready to record.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

**((SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE SHIT DOESN'T HAPPEN FOR THE REST OF THAT DAY))**

I woke up to a song playing in my ear. Confused, I glanced around to find that I was on my couch. I saw my phone and turned it on, seeing that it just started playing _Gravity _by Coldplay. I gazed at the lock screen in half amusement as I saw I got 4 texts from Jason and 2 from Jordan.

Jason's texts:

_Morning!_

_Kate?_

_Kate! Wake up!_

_Ugh. I'll let you sleep. Text back when you can!_

Jordan's texts:

_Hey, can you record today?_

_Hey, I need to talk to you..it's urgent._

I glanced at the texts and decided to first answer Jordan.

_Sorry, I was asleep. I'm recording with Jason today. Maybe tomorrow we could play some adventure map? Anyway, before I get to rambling, what do you need to talk about?_

I then went to Jason's Texts.

_I'm back. Call me. I don't like texting back and forth that much. Especially when I am not completely awake._

I silently listened to Gravity, humming the sad tune. **((If you want to hear it, just search up Gravity by Coldplay. It's a good song))** My mind flew over the lyrics, taking them in. _Baby, when your wheels stop turning. And you feel let down. And seems like troubles have come all around. I can hear your heart beating, I can hear that sound. But I can't help thinking, I won't look now. _I hummed until the tune stopped as I got a call from Jason. I answered.

"Hey." I said, putting him on speaker as Jordan texted.

"Hi. You up for recording?" Jason asked.

_Okay, meet me at my apartment. _Jordan's text read.

"Sure. Just not right this second. Jordan wants to talk to me. He says it's urgent." I told Jason.

"Okay." Jason said.

We talked for a minute before I decided to go see what Jordan wanted. I hung up and went to Jordan's apartment, opening the door.

"Jordan?" I called.

At my voice Jordan walked out of his recording studio, smiling at me.

"Hey! Kate!" He greeted. "Um, so, yeah..about the important thing..I was gonna ask if-"

My phone started to ring and Jordan looked defeated. I looked down to see Autumn calling. I glanced at Jordan with a sorry look. "Sorry, it's Autumn..."

"Go ahead." Jordan shot me a reassuring smile that didn't make me feel much better.

I answered. I couldn't even muster out 'hi' before Autumn was screaming in my ear, "OH MY GOD KATE GUESS WHAT!"

I jolted away from the phone, rubbing my ear. "What?" I asked.

"I GOT 5 TICKETS TO A LAKE HOUSE!" She screamed at me, smile obvious in her tone.

"Seriously? Who are you going to take?" I asked her.

"Well, first of all, David." _Of course she's gonna bring her boyfriend._ "And Travis. So that makes three...what about you? And you can bring a guest!"

"Oh, cool. When and where?" I asked her.

"It's near Dallas and it's on July 7th." _It was July 4th..good timing, I guess. _

"Cool! I guess I'm going back to home to Texas! How long?" I asked, smiling.

"2 weeks!" Autumn said excitedly.

My grin grew, me not noticing Jordan's fallen face. "Alright! Perfect! Who should I bring with me?"

"What about Jordan?" Autumn asked.

A stone turned in my stomach. "U-um...I don't know...he's never been to-"

"Who cares if he's never been to Texas! It's about time he comes here!" Autumn said loudly.

"Uh, okay. I will ask him later, maybe." I said my goodbyes then hung up.

"So, what was that?" Jordan asked, leaning against the wall. "I heard something about Texas..." His face fell. "Are you moving back or something..?"

"Oh, God, no! Autumn got 5 tickets to a lake house in Dallas and she wants me to come and to choose the 5th person." I explained to him.

"Oh, cool. Who are you thinking of bringing?" He asked me, biting his lip.

"Well, Autumn suggested I bring you." That same stone flipped in my stomach. _A lake house. It had to be a lake house. _I thought. "So...do you want to go?"

"Sure. When is it?"

"July 7th. It's 2 weeks so it goes until the 21st, I'd think." I told him.

"Okay. I think I heard something about Nick leaving tomorrow so that would be fine. I'd have to do a vlog about leaving, though." He said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. "I'm gonna have to bring Jayson. He can't stay home for two weeks alone." I explained.

Jordan nodded. "Well, I'd better get packing..." He trailed off, eyes falling to the floor.

I tilted my head. "So, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Jordan looked up at me, shock forming in his features. The expression quickly changed to a calm look. "Oh, um, it was nothing. I'll tell you later.." With that Jordan walked to his room.

I stood there for a while, confusion written in my features, until Nick bumped into me.

"Oh! Hey, Kate!" He said in a joyous tone.

"Sup." I greeted, faking a smile.

"The ceiling, duh." He ruffled my hair. "Can't believe you didn't know that!"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I raised a brow, fixing my hair.

"oh, no reason. Just that I GOT A DATE!" He grinned widely.

My brows raised higher and I smiled. "Nice. What time?"

"5 pm. My date and I are gonna go see a movie!" Nick said, grinning widely. He was definitely looking forward to the idea of a date.

"Cool. Well, I gotta go. I'm recording with Jason today." I told him, not noticing his face drop a bit until I looked back at him. "What's with the long face?"

"It's nothin'. Don't worry about." Nick grinned at me again as I left the apartment to go record with Jason.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

**((OMG A NEW POV IT'S A MIRACLE))**

****I waited for her to leave, faking a grin. _Jordan's gonna be crushed if he finds out she's recording with Jason today and not him. _I thought. Once Kate had left, I ran to Jordan's room to see that he was packing. I stood there, head tilted.

"Dude, why are you packing?" I asked.

"Kate asked me if I wanted to go to the lake with her and her friends. I'm going on the 7th. You'll be out by then, right?" He asked me.

A small pang of jealousy hit me when he asked the last sentence. _I hope this Kate doesn't ruin our friendship... _I thought, nodding in response to Jordan's question. I helped him pack up some more, my worries of Kate liking Jason falling out of my mind. _If she asked him to the lake then she has to like him, right? _I questioned in my mind. _Most likely. Now, I've gotta date to get ready for. _I glanced at my watch. It was about noon. I didn't have to get ready just yet.

* * *

_****_**Oh. The irony. This chapter is named The Words Not Spoken when it's 3/4 dialogue. I'm so ironic XD Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and have a perfect day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah, what? Two chapters in one day!? It's a miracle! It's probably because I was dying to write this one. It's sweet, suspenseful, and all around great, in my opinion! Oh, yes, and it was July 4th in the last chapter, but you probably noticed that Kate didn't care too much...you'll see why later, maybe. This is going to be an extra long chapter because I still feel bad about ending chapter 6 so soon.. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Trip Begins**

**Kate's POV**

~~July 6th, 2013~~

I ran to the taxi carrying some luggage behind me, Jayson's cage tugging beside me. I had a black suitcase with all the necessary items for my trip to the lake. Jordan even convinced me to bring my swim suit, even if I couldn't swim. He had promised to teach me how to swim while we were at the lake, which I was sort of nervous about it. What if I drowned? Would I have a fatal accident and get knocked into the water whilst I'm not able to swim? What if...

I shook my head as Jordan ran next to me, setting his luggage into the trunk of the taxi. I did the same and climbed into the back seat next to Jordan, Jay's cage in my arms. I told the taxi driver to take us to the airport and we were on our way. I looked down at my phone to see that Jason was calling.

Answering the call, I greeted with my usual, "Hey Jason."

"Sup, Kate. So, you're going to the lake today, right?" He asked casually.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool.." There was a moment of awkward silence then he said, "I hope you have a good time. I'm jealous of you. It's raining like hell up here in Washington. And the worst part is Sky forced me to go to the park earlier before the storm hit. So now I'm soaking wet."

"Haha. That's why I lived in Texas." I laughed at him.

"I'm thinking of going there if this rain doesn't let up!" Jason sighed in frustration. "Look, I just wanted to say bye before you got onto your plane. Sooo...bye! Make sure to call me once you land! Have fun on your trip!"

"Thanks, Jason. I'll try my best to have fun; however, it'll be hard without my recording software." I said in a dramatic tone.

"Haha, alright, bye bye Kate." With that, Jason hung up. I slipped my phone into my pocket as the taxi pulled into the airport.

* * *

Jordan and I loaded the plane, Jayson still in his cage. To my surprise, they let Jay stay with us on the 1-hour plane ride. I sat in my seat, Jayson's cage on my lap while he snoozed peacefully. Jordan sat down next to me, smiling and glancing down at Jay. I looked out the window, clinging to my seat. It wasn't that I was scared of flights or anything, I just didn't like take offs or landing. Not to mention it made me have terrible vertigo.

The plane started in no time and we started to drive down the run way. I clung to my seat for dear life as my weight hit the seat more when we started to lift. I thought I heard Jordan chuckle beside me but I wasn't sure; my ears were too busy popping. I could just barely make out Jayson's mews from the cage as the airplane took off. The take off had ended and I relaxed in my seat, watching the city below us disappear behind the clouds. Jordan leaned over and joined me in looking out the window.

We stayed like that until we couldn't see any more signs of land. I sat back in my seat to see Jordan staring at me. I looked at him to see some emotion flash over his face. I furrowed my eye brows, trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was impossible. Jordan looked at the front of his seat awkwardly as I pet Jayson through his cage bars. Once Jay had stopped purring and fell back asleep, I took out my phone and plugged in my earphones, listening to some music. At that moment _Things I don't understand _by Coldplay **((Yeah, I really like Coldplay)) **was blasting in my ears.

_How tides control the sea, and what becomes of me. How little things can slip out of your hands. How often people change; no two remain the same. Why things don't always turn out as you plan. These are things that I don't understand...yes, these are things that I don't understand. _I silently mouthed the words. The song rolled past and _Love Me Do _by The Beatles started to play. After that _Imagine _by John Lennon came on.

My eye lids became heavy from the slow song and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

We were only 10 minutes into the flight when Kate fell asleep. I smiled at how cute she looked; so..peaceful. All of the sudden I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Kate's head had rested on my shoulder. I grinned even wider. I sighed and sat back, closing my eyes.

The peaceful moment was ruined when I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes quickly, angered that someone would ruin this moment. I looked over to see a flight attendant staring at me, awe-struck. I raised a brow as she ran over to me. She was a blonde and had way too much make-up on **((I'm not putting anything against blonde people, for I am sort of one myself and, hey, I can write so I'm not saying that blondes are dumb. This girl is just based on someone I know irl)). **I mean, _way _too much make up. Her lipstick was a dark red and covered her naturally puckered lips. She had way too much - what did girls call it? - eyeliner? Yeah, way too much eyeliner.

She came over to me, leaning in a bit too close for my comfort. "Are you CaptainSparklez?" She asked, leaning over on purpose to try and get me a 'view'. **((Like I said, this is based on someone in real life that I know. She's exactly like this. It's disgusting)) **

I held back the urge to roll my eyes as I said, "Yeah, I am."

She grinned happily. "Oh my god I totally, like, love you!"

"You watch minecraft?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Oh, goodness no, I hate video games." She laughed.

"And so..how did you find me?"

"You're famous. How could I _not_?" She grabbed my hand. "I think I love you!"

I shook my head, pulling away my hand. She frowned and pouted, bottom lip puckering out even more - if that was even possible. She looked at Kate and sneered.

"Who is she?" She growled, taking in Kate's position.

"My girlfriend." I lied, trying to get the slut away from me. _I wish. _I dismissed the thought.

The girl's face welled up in rage. "I didn't like you anyways!" She growled.

I chuckled as she sashayed away. _Slut _I thought, looking at Kate with a smile. Unintentionally, I wrapped an around her shoulders, imaging that what I said was actually true.

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts as we are about to land in Austin, Texas. Make sure you turn off all electrical devices and have a good time!" A perky voice over the intercom was what woke me up.

I lifted my head from something soft and warm. Confused, I blinked and took in what the voice had said. I turned off my phone and made sure I was locked in with my seat belt. I blinked over to Jordan and saw his gazing at me, grinning.

"What?" I asked groggily. "What did I do?"

"You slept on my shoulder." Jordan chuckled as my face turned to stone. "We're here by the way. Now move so I can look out the window."

I sat back in my seat as Jordan leaned across me to look out the window of the plane. "Wow...I've never been here before.." He looked at the buildings in amazement.

"I could tell. Come on, Mr. Famous, move over. I wanna see my city." I said, pushing him to the side.

"Mr. Famous." Jordan chuckled. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"Well, I haven't used it in a while." I shot back, looking out the window.

The wheels of the plane suddenly hit the ground with great force. I gasped and sat back in my seat, clutching the arm rest. Once again, my ears popped and the plane came to a halt at the gate. Everyone stood up and we got some of the stuff we put in the cabinet-like thing above us. I grabbed Jayson's cage and we unloaded the plane, getting our luggage from the drop-off. We both called for a taxi and one stopped before us.

"Where would you two like to go?" I a girl asked from the front seat.

I gave her Autumn's address and the driver drove us there. Luckily, Autumn wasn't too far from the airport, so the ride wasn't too long. We pulled into the driveway and I got out, Jayson mewing at my suddenly movement. I grabbed my suitcase and Jordan did the same. I gave the driver the money and then went up to Autumn's front door, taking in my surroundings.

Autumn had her own house because she could actually afford one on her own. It was a two story home with many rooms, because she usually had company over. I looked back to the driveway and just then realized that Travis's car was parked in the driveway. At that moment I could see Travis behind his car unloading some luggage. I grinned and got behind him.

I jumped onto his back screaming, "MR. I-WAS-TOO-SEXY!"

Travis screamed and ran around, screaming like a girl while I clung onto his back for dear life. "AAHHHHHHH! STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER! MOMMY HELP MEEEE!" He screamed, running in circles. His yelps turned into laughs as he flipped me into a bush. "TAKE THAT STRANGER! I AIN'T GETTING KIDNAPPED TODAY!" He stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid.

I stayed in the bush, howling with laughter. After my laughs turned silent - like the laughing where nothing comes out - Travis helped me out of the bushes. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I was a stranger." I chuckled.

"I LOVE STRANGERS NOW!" Jason yelled. "I HAVE LEARNED TO ALWAYS TAKE THE CANDY! THANKS, KAT!" He screamed sarcastically.

"Welcome, child." I laughed, patting his head.

He pulled away and pouted. "I'm no little kid. I'm older than you."

"You don't act like it." I teased. "Now, come on, let's go say hi to Autumn."

"YAYY!" Travis yelled in a baby voice.

I walked over to a chuckling Jordan, grabbing Jayson's cage, which I had set down while sneaking up on Travis. Jordan grinned and raised a brow as I walked to the front door and knocked furiously.

Autumn swung the door open and grinned widely, smashing into me with a hug that had much more force than Travis's. She saw Travis and grinned. "I thought I heard screaming." She pulled away from me and noticed Jordan. "You must be Jordan!"

Jordan smiled and nodded. They shook hands and she let us come inside. She pointed to my cage.

"Is that Jay?" She asked.

"Yep!" I said, Jay mewling at his name. I set the cage on the ground and opened the door, watching as Jayson clumsily stepped out. I laughed as he mewled at Autumn sleepily.

Autumn picked Jay up and cuddled him, pointing out how cute he was. I walked around the house, going down the hallway that held all of the guest rooms - which were only two.

"I call this room!" I yelled as I passed the room that was always reserved for me whenever I came here.

It was at the end of the hall on the left. Inside was a dark blue rug and grey walls. There was a bunk bed in the right corner with a desk beside it. The bunk bed was always for when we had sleep overs or whatnot. I'd be on the top bunk while Autumn laid on the bottom. There was a lava lamp place on the desk and in the left corner of the room was a mirror. Across from the door - in between the desk and the mirror - was a long window that gave a good view of the city. The room was a simple one, and that was why I liked it so much.

I set down my bags and something fuzzy rubbed against my legs. I looked down to find Jay gazing up at me with eager eyes. I smiled as I saw his eyes flash to the top bunk, as if to say 'I wanna go up there!'

I picked him up and said, "You've gone where no other cat has gone before, Jay. In the air! In an airplane!" I spun him around and then climbed the ladder, setting him carefully on the top bunk, making sure he didn't jump off. He mewed and looked at me with big eyes, cautiously glancing around him. After a while of making sure the place was safe, he curled up in a ball by the pillow. I smiled and turned around on the ladder.

I suddenly gasped when I saw that Jordan was behind me, watching me. At my surprised state, I'd accidentally let go of the ladder. Therefore, I started falling, closing my eyes tightly. But I didn't hit the floor, for some reason. I opened my eyes to see that Jordan had caught me. My mind reeled and my face suddenly felt hot.

Jordan set me on the ground and smiled.

"Thanks.." I said, looking at the carpet.

"No problem. Autumn said that I have to sleep in here because there's no more room." Jordan explained, rubbing his neck.

"Okay. But I get top bunk!" I called, climbing up the ladder. Before I could get up someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off.

"Nah, ah, ah. I get the top!" Jordan said, letting go of me and climbing up.

"Noo!" I yelled after him, trying to pull him off.

It was no use; I wasn't strong enough. I glared at him, crossing my arms as he sat on the top bunk. He just smirked down at me. Shaking his head, he scooted to the side and patted the spot beside him. I rolled my eyes and climbed the ladder, sitting in the spot he'd indicated for me to sit. I instinctively started to stroke Jayson's fur as I looked across the room in thought.

Jordan nudged me and I glared over at him. "This is my bed. I get to choose where I sleep."

"You didn't pay for this." Jordan said.

"I paid for half." I held my chin high as he glared at me.

"Well, I'm not leaving then." Jordan announced.

"Neither am I." I put down, laying on my back. I rest my legs on Jordan's leg as I laid down, claiming my spot.

Jordan raised a brow and chuckled, moving away from my legs. He laid down next to me, which was a very bad idea. We got smashed together due to how lanky the bed was. I stood my ground, not wanting to be on the bottom bunk. I always had a fear of the top bunk smashing me. I was about to push him off the side when my phone started to ring. Shooting Jordan a playful glare, I picked up my phone to see that Jason was calling.

I sat up and answered the call, immediately feeling guilty that I didn't call him earlier. Before Jason said anything, I noticed that Jordan was distracted by the call so I pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud on the soft carpet below. I gave him a winning smile as Jason greeted me.

"Hey, Kate, sorry to call...I just didn't know whether to call or not because I was a bit worried that something happened to your plane." Jason rambled on.

"It's okay." I said while he was talking. "You don't have to talk too much about how you're sorry."

I could hear Jason's smile as he said, "Okay. So how is everything down there?"

"Pretty good. I'm surprised. We are supposed to get some storms it looks like." I told him, looking out the window.

"Oh. Well, I hope you don't. I mean, that is, if it'll be bad if you get storms." Jason laughed.

I smiled, "Eh, I sort of like storms but they would ruin the trip." I explained.

"Good point. Hey, did you bring your computer?" Jason asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe we could Skype later!" Jason suggested.

"Sure." I answered, giving Jordan a warning glance when he tried climbing the ladder. "But I've gotta go. Bye!"

* * *

~~THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE JULY 6TH IS OVER RATED~~

David, Jordan, Travis, Autumn, and I loaded the car one by one, Autumn being the driver. David sat beside her while Travis, Jordan, and I sat in the back. Travis was on my left and Jordan was on my right while I was stuck in the middle, Jayson sleeping in my lap. We pulled out of Autumn's driveway and began heading to Dallas.

"Anyone up for some music?" Autumn asked us.

"Yes! I'm dying of boredom back here!" Travis sighed with frustration.

"Dude, we've only been in the car for 3 minutes," David laughed from the front seat.

"I CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT MUSIC, DAVID." Travis yelled in a some-what serious tone.

"Okay," Autumn brought us back to the subject. "Which band will it be, Travis? I've got Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, The Beatles, and two songs from MinecraftUniverse."

"Oh! Play Jason's songs!" I demanded.

"Alright, lover girl, what ever you say." Autumn rolled her eyes, smiling, as she turned on _Eclipse _from Jason.

I leaned back in my seat. "I'm not a lover girl. He's just my friend who makes epic music." I corrected, closing my eyes and listening to the song.

"Well, after these songs I call playing some Coldplay!" Travis requested. "Then play some dubstep from MonsterCat this year. I wanna hear 'Don't Shut the Fucking Door'!"

I heard Jordan burst out laughing from beside me. "Is that seriously a song name?!" I managed to ask.

"Yeah. And it's awesome!" Autumn yelled over the blasting music.

We listened to the rest of Eclipse and then Adventure came on. That song flew by and Autumn went to Coldplay.

"So, what song will it be, Travis? It has to be one that you, Kat, and I can sing." Autumn called to Travis. "We are gonna play switched."

"Hmm...what about...'Til Kingdom Come?" Travis asked, smirking at the childish smile that curved on my lips.

"Yes! OK, Jordan, David you guys might not know this song, but you guys may catch on after we play the song a few times. And what switched is, is a game where you play a song and one person sings. When they stop singing, another person continues the song and that cycle continues until the end of the song."

"We used to play the game when we were little." Travis explained to David and Jordan. They both nodded and Autumn grinned.

"OK, I will start. Then Travis will go, then Kat, then I'll go again. Now...start." Autumn started the music. "1, 2..." Some music played and Autumn started to sing. "Steal my heart, and hold my tongue. My feel my time, my time has come. Let me in, unlock the door. I've never felt this way before." She pointed to Travis.

"And the wheels just keep on turning. The drummer begins to drum. I don't know which way I'm going, I don't know which way I've come." I listened to Travis's voice, a pang of jealousy rising at how perfect his singing was. Some music played and we waited. I almost expected for me to be picked, but Travis kept singing. ""Hold my head, in side your hands. I need someone, who understands. I need some one, someone who hears. For you I've waited all these years." He pointed to me as we got to the chorus.

"For you I'd wait 'till kingdom come. Until my days, my day is done. And say you'll come and set me free. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me." I pointed to Autumn as the guitar part started rolling by.

Autumn waited to sing. "In your tears, and in your blood. In your fire, and in your flood. I heard you laugh, I heard you sing. I wouldn't change a single thing." She pointed to Travis.

"And the wheels just keep on turning. The drummers begin to drum. I don't know which way I'm going. I don't know what I've become." He pointed back to me.

"For you I'd wait, 'till kingdom come. Until my days, my days are done. And say you'll come, and set me free. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me." The music started to dim as I sung the last line. "Just say you'll wait...you'll wait for me..."

Everyone clapped, except for Autumn, due to her driving. I smiled and joined in. Autumn looked at the radio as another song came on. "Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed and started singing quickly to the tune of _X&Y._

"Trying hard to speak and fighting with my weak hand. Driven to distraction, it's all part of the plan. When something is broken, and you try to fix it. Trying to repair it, anyway you can..." She pointed to David and he, surprisingly, sung the next verse. I didn't expect him to know Coldplay.

* * *

We continued to sing as the car inched along. Finally, after 3 hours, we arrived at the lake house.

* * *

**Hehe, I like this chapter. Do you guys like the chapters long like this one or short like the previous chapters? I wanna know!**

**So, thanks for reading and I hope you guys have enjoyed my 2-chapters-in-a-day special or what ever you call it! Have a perfect day! Buh bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god, I really think Windows 8 hates me. This is the fourth time I have had to rewrite this chapter because my computer won't stop restarting! Ugh. And to make matters worse, I'm actually getting to like...*gag*..do I dare say it...? ****_Make up..._**** I have never been the wear-make-up-every-day type of girl...more like the tom-boy-I-hate-girly-stuff type of girl. But my friend made me get a make over (don't worry, I only used eye liner and some face stuff..I have no idea what it's called) and yah... Yikes...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Chapter -_-**

I ran into the wooden home, glancing around in awe. The living room was right there when I walked in. There was one long couch, a coffee table, and a television. Along the walls were ceiling-high windows that over looked the lake. To the left of the living room was the kitchen. There was a winding staircase leading to a loft towards the back of the living room. The loft looked like it had two beds, one bed on each side of the loft. Under the top floor, there were 3 bedrooms. Two on the left of the stairs, one on the right. The right one was beside a bathroom.

"I CALL THE LOFT!" Travis screamed, dancing around like a little kid. He pranced up the stairs with the energy of a five-year-old.

I followed him up the steps, my pace slower than his hyper feet. "Save one half for me!" I got up before Jordan, David, or Autumn could call the other side of the loft. I set my luggage on the left bed. "Lefties on the left, righties on the right!" I called, claiming the left bed as my own. **((Hehe, me and her are 10% of the world :3 Lefties for the win!))**

I glanced down at Jordan, who was wearing a defeated look. Travis stuck his tongue out at Jordan while I smiled with pride.

"I never get the good bed!" Jordan sighed, raising his hands in frustration.

"Oh, you're just sad that you don't get to sleep with your _girlfriend!_" Travis teased.

I shook my head while Jordan's face lit up. "N-no." He stuttered.

My stomach churned at Jordan's nervous voice as I saw Travis shoot me a wink. _Wait, woah, woah, woah. Hold up! Does Jordan...nah... _I blushed at the thought of Jordan liking me. _No, that couldn't happen. No one would like _me. _Anyone but me. _The doubt in my mind told me. I turned around and went back to unpacking, trying to hide my red face.

I heard some creaks as if someone were climbing up the stairs. I turned to see Jordan holding Jay in his arms. He smiled at me then glanced at Travis. "Why are you up here?" Travis asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, um, Jayson was meowing and looking up at you so I brought him up here..." Jordan explained.

"OH, HELL NO. BITCH, I AM NOT SLEEPIN' WITH A CAT UP HERE! I've already got one Kat!" Travis pointed to me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up Jay, patting his head. Jordan leaning in and whispered, "Hey, I'll be at the lake. Come when you can. I'm gonna teach you how to swim, so bring your bathing suit." He leaned back and walked down the stairs.

Travis wiggled his brows at me, smirking. "So. You guys going on a date?" He asked.

"No. He's teaching me how to swim." I told him.

"Oh, can I come!?" Travis grinned like a child, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Sure. Be sure you ask Autumn and David, too." I ordered him, grabbing my bathing suit.

"I'd ask Autumn any day." Travis wiggled his eyebrows once again. "But only 'cause you're taken."

I rolled my eyes. "Pervert. And I'm not even taken, Travis."

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Travis put a dramatic hand to his heart.

"Oh, please. You know I gave up on love long ago." I laughed.

"Then why do you like Jordan?" He raised a brow.

My face grew red. "I don't..."

"You are shit at lying, you know that?"

"Yes."

We had a small laugh and then I walked downstairs to the bathroom. Before I stepped in I gave Travis a look that said "Go ask Autumn and David". Travis caught the glance and nodded jumping down the stairs. I grinned, remembering how when we were little kids we sent messages to one another through looks. I guess we still have it in us. I laughed silently and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I changed into my bathing suit. It was nothing much. Just a purple top that covered my stomach and a deep blue bottom. I walked out to see that Travis had already changed. I raised a brow.

"Autumn will be out in a minute. David didn't want to go." Travis informed me.

I sent him an approving nod. "Alright, my servant. You can go play now."

"YAYYYYYYY YOU'RE THE BEST MASTER EVER! THANK YOU KIT KAT!" Travis yelled, kissing my cheek sloppily.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. He was always like this, so I was used to it by now. He raised his arms in the air and made fists, screamed and yelling while he ran out the door and to the lake. Chuckling, I ran after him, but my pace was slower than his own. I got to the lake just as Travis belly-flopped into the water. I cringed at the eerie noise that came after he hit the water. _SPLAT. _I laughed as Travis came up, his whole torso red. He screamed in pain.

"WORST. IDEA. EVER." He yowled, running around on the shore. He kept stepping on rocks and twigs, which didn't make his pain any better.

I laughed and shook my head, spotted Jordan. He was swimming over to the shore from the middle of the lake. I walked into the cool water and sat in the shallows, afraid to go any further. I waited until Jordan got to where I was to smile at him. He returned in and then sat beside me.

"You ready to learn?" Jordan asked.

I smirked. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

**Travis's POV**

**((:O I've been waiting for this moment for so long! It's a really good point of view...it shows some stuff you guys would probably never guess was up with Travis. It's also a bit of a sad story..:( You see...))**

I sat in the shallows groaning in pain. _I am never body slamming into a pool ever again. _I vowed, sighing. After the pain had faded a bit, I swam out to a deeper point in the lake. Holding my breath, I started to swim down until I hit the bottom. Smiling, I grabbed some rocks and mud that would hold me down. I held my air, listening to the silence, if that was possible. I hadn't had a panic attack today, which was a good sign. I surely didn't want it in the water, so I decided to go to the quietest place possible; underneath the surface.

I stayed like that for a while, due to my sexy lungs **((He describes a lot of things as sexy XD)) **being all bad ass and strong. My record time for holding my breath was 2 minutes on the dot. I smiled, enjoying the silence. I was surprised that my mind wasn't veering off to something else in life, or just a random thought. When my chest began to burn I decided it was time to collect more air. I swam up to the surface and inhaled some more oxygen. Swimming back under, I settled in my last position and smiled. It was peaceful. That's why I loved the water.

My thoughts veered to Kate. She liked the water yet never learned to swim. Her mom never thought of teaching her. I remember that Kate had once come to me for help. It was sometime in the 7th grade on the day before Spring Break. We were dating at that time..well..not really dating. Just..we liked one another. I smiled at the memory.

**_**FLASHBACK OF EPIC FLASHBACK PROPORTIONS**_**

_I was sitting on one of the bleachers, waiting for Kate to be dismissed from track. She came up to me with a small smile, yet it faded as she neared me. I patted the seat beside me, seeing that something was wrong. It was that eye language. Kat sat beside me and sighed._

_"Hey, um, Travis? You know how I said I couldn't swim?" Kate asked, biting her lip. When I nodded, she continued. "Well, um, could..could you teach me..how to swim?" I could see her face grow red._

_I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sure."_

_But we never did get the chance. Kate had gotten grounded when her mom found some razors hidden in her closet. She was in home lock-down for the whole Spring Break, and it was back to school once she was set free. It was too late and I was too busy for swimming. So I never got the chance to teach her._

**_**END OF THIS VERY SHORT AND CRAPPY__ FLASHBACK**_**

I suddenly let out air to see that I was breathing water on accident. Choking, I swim as fast as I could to the surface. I spat out water and swam to shore, barfing up the rest of the water. I coughed and spat, cursing my mind for veering off again. I started breathing deeply, forcing down a panic attack. It was so close to the surface but I managed to stop it from happening from sticking head underwater. Peaceful water...silent water...

I lifted my head when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Autumn in her bathing suit, shooting me a worried look. "You OK?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Just..p-panic att-ack." I got out, hands shaking. This was why I hated holding in the sudden attacks. I got all shaky.

I sat down and Autumn sat beside me, glancing off into the middle of the lake. I sighed.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Autumn asked me.

"Y-yea, I di-did." I stuttered, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Okay." Autumn said blankly.

"Au-Autumn?" I looked at her. When she glanced at me, I asked, "Am I insa-insane?"

"No...no, you aren't, Travis." Autumn's face fell. "Your mind just doesn't work like others..." She bit her lip. She was trying so hard not to hurt me, I could tell.

"O-okay." I sighed, glancing over at Kate and Jordan. "I d-don't get why they don't kiss alrea-already." I could feel my anxiety start to leave my body.

"I know right!?" Autumn huffed. "We have to make them get together."

"Hmm...OH!" I raised my hand in the air, signalling an idea. "I've got it! Why don't we slowly make them like one another! And our goal is to make them get together before this vacation is over!" I told her. "I could let Jordan in on the plan, so he could make the move."

"No. Don't tell Jordan yet. We don't want it to be forced." Autumn smirked evilly.

"You call that forcing him? Look at them-" I pointed to Jordan and Kate. Jordan was currently holding Kate up. He had let go of her and she started to paddle around on her own "-they are head over heels for one another."

"No...Kate is in denial, I can tell. Ever since that bastard broke her heart she hasn't been the same with crushes." Autumn growled. "That dude broke her fucking heart! It's not fair!" She ranted.

"Yeah, I know. Just calm down. Ranting isn't going to help anything." I told her.

"Alright. Come on, let's plan." Autumn said, standing up.

My mind drew a blank - something that was happening way too often. "Plan? Plan for what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Autumn gave me a sympathetic look. "For Operation Get Jordan and Kate Together."

"Oh, yeah!" I grinned evilly. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

**oAo' Please forgive me for the cliff hanger and the short chapter. I am not really in the mood to write for some reason. I don't know... But, I feel so bad for Travis D: I hate to give him a disease but I did. You'll see why later on. But, feedback is very appreciated! This chapter is gonna go unedited for now because I'm really not in the mood for anything. Ugh. Depression sucks. Welp. I'll get outta your way now. Have a perfect day and I shall see you all later!**

**Oh yes, two more things. I've noticed some comments out not updating. So here, I'll reply because fanfic won't reply to it for some reason. I'm really sorry if I don't update but please understand that I'm trying my hardest. I'm stuck in a whirlpool of depression right now and it's a struggle to update for you guys every day. So please, I ask you to no get mad if I don't update the next day. Just understand that I need a few breaks. Thank you.**

**And the second thing...I just looked and saw that I had 1,000 views! What? 1,000? This is unheard of! Thank you guys so sos soososososoososososos ((Sorry, spasm)) much!**

**OK. Have a great day and bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! In celebration for 1,000 views I have decided that this will be an extra long chapter...with a big surprise...very, VERY big surprise...(insert evil laugh here)**

**Okay. While you guys worry about what my evil plan is, I'm gonna go and draw some stuff for YouTube. :D Enjoy this evil chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A New Fear**

**Kate's POV**

~~2 Days Later, 10:00 am~~

"I-I don't think I can do this!" I yelped as I glanced at the boat with a cautious expression.

Jordan smiled. "Oh, come on. You won't fall off the boat. Plus, you're getting to be a pro at swimming! And there are life jackets, and rails to help you keep on and..." He was rambling on about the ways I would remain safe.

"But what if I do fall of the boat? What if I'm too shocked that I can't swim? What if my life jacket falls off when I fall? What if I flip over the rails?" I countered.

Jordan rolled his eyes and pushed me on the boat. "Enough complaining. Let us sail! I call first on the tube!" Jordan called out before Travis could. He grabbed my hand, raising it. "And she is going with me." He smirked at my glare.

"I am not going tubing." I confirmed, crossing my arms.

"Yes you are." Jordan mimicked my actions, earning another glare.

"Well, fight all you want, but we're going!" Autumn shouted as the motor stared to rumble.

Despite my argument with Jordan, I clung on to him as we drove out of the docks. "You could have given us a warning!" I growled when I lost balance and tumbled to the floor.

"I did!" Autumn countered.

Travis stood me up and started to tease me. "Kit Kat is afraid! Kit Kat is afraid!" He sang, dancing around me.

I stood there, glaring at nothing, while Travis laughed and danced, Jordan stood and laughed, and David watched from afar. Suddenly, Travis, Jordan, and I all fell down when the boat tipped upwards in the front. I screamed and clung onto what ever I could find. I glanced behind us to find that Autumn was speeding through the almost deserted lake.

"WWOOOHOOO!" Autumn shouted.

I buried my face into something soft and black, not caring what it was. That is, until I felt a rumbling laughter. I glanced up to see I had my face buried in Jordan's chest. My face grew heated and I tried to find a seat. I finally found one and struggled to sit up. I grabbed the seat, holding on as the boat continued to cruise down the lake. Breathing a sigh, I felt a nudge in my side.

"Ooo you and Jordan, eh?" Travis grinned, wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Shut up. I was scared." I rolled my eyes, still clutching onto the seat.

"Suuuure..." Travis smirked and turned away.

The boat suddenly stopped and I was flung into the seat in front of me. "OW!" I yelped, rubbing my head. "WHAT THE HELL, AUTUMN!?"

"We're here!" Autumn grinned and skipped to the back of the boat, David taking the wheel.

Autumn grabbed the rope that connected the tube to the boat and tied it in a secure knot. She glanced at me, then at Jordan. I gulped as she said her next few words.

"Tubing time!"

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I grinned and glanced at Kate, who was freaking out. "Alright then, Kate. Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the boat.

She was shivering by the time we'd gotten to the tube. I smiled. "Oh, come on. You aren't gonna die. You have your life jacket on!" I pointed to her life jacket.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and looked up at me. "You get on first."

I nodded and climbed on the tube, holding onto my two handles. I signaled for Kate to climb on and she mimicked my action, holding the handles for dear life. I pat her back as the boat engine started to rumble and Travis pushed the tube into the water. Kate shut her eyes tightly as the boat started to move forward.

"Hold on tight..." I whispered in her ear. Her grip on the handles tightened and we started to fly almost as the boat sped off.

I yelled in excitement as we flung everywhere, holding on to the handles as best as we could. Kate lost grip on her left handle as we hit a few waves. I grabbed her hand and set it back on her handle, only to earn the feeling of water slapping in my face. I laughed as we started to lean to the left - my side. The boat turned right and the tube flew to the left. I held on as best as possible as the dreaded turn came to it's highest point. Gripping on the handles, my legs dangled off the side of the tube. After Autumn went in circles - most likely on purpose, just to annoy me - my legs were nearly right by my face. I suddenly got the feeling of water slapping on my back as I tumbled off the tube. I swear I was walking on the water as I flung off the tube. My life jacket caused me to float up and the boat slowed, turning around to come back and get me.

"What the hell, Autumn!? You were doing freaking circles!" I yelled while laughing.

"Oh, just get on the boat!" Autumn laughed, sending down the ladder.

I climbed up to see that Kate was already on the boat. I glanced to the back of the boat to see that Travis was by himself on the tube. I sat beside Kate and laughed, turning in my seat to face Travis, who was dancing on the tube.

"Well, you beat me. And that's saying something, knowing it's your first try." I grinned at Kate as the engine began to rumble.

Kate turned in her seat as Travis stopped dancing and laid on his belly. "I did a lot of gymnastics as a child." She laughed.

"I see." I said as Travis clung onto the tube.

I laughed as Travis flung 2 feet in the air. Somehow the kid was still on the tube. He bounced again, his brown, long hair flying in all different directions. I nearly fell off of the boat from howling with laughter as Travis hit even more waves. Finally, after 3 more rounds of horrid waves, Travis flipped over the tube and into the water. Everyone howled with laughter as Autumn turned the boat around and started to drive to Travis.

I suddenly heard thunder over head. Looking up, I saw some clouds surround the lake. "Fuck, it's gonna rain." **((Excuse my language))** I sighed. "Travis, I think you should get out of the water, there's light-" A burst of lightning flashed close to the water. "-ning!"

Travis swam to the boat and I reeled in the tube with some help from David. "Okay, Autumn. Let's head back. We can always do tubing tomorrow." David told his girlfriend, standing beside her.

Autumn nodded and everyone sat down. I sat beside Kate once more and gave her a nudge. She glanced at me and shot me a smile; one in which I gladly returned.

"I hate storms." She muttered.

"You aren't the only one." I sighed as thunder crackled over head.

"It's good weather for a movie!" Autumn called back to us. "Kate and I could go to the store when we get home!"

Kate nodded. "Better then being cooped up inside." She muttered.

"I SAY WE WATCH PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!" Travis yowled.

"Alright. Paranormal Activity it is." I laughed at the kid's enthusiastic tone.

We arrived at the docks and quickly unloaded the boat as it started raining. We all ran back to the cabin, not really caring if we got any more wet. We all gathered into the house and got changed. Autumn grabbed her car keys and called for Kate. Kate ran out of the loft, same with Travis. I noticed Travis first, though. He was carrying all of his clothes down the stairs. He glanced at me and walked up to me.

"Hey, I don't really like the loft anymore. It's creepy." Travis shivered. "You can have the other bed."

"Um, alright?" I tilted my head, not used to Travis's serious side.

"Come on, Kate, let's go!" Autumn called to her friend. Kate followed Autumn out the door as it shut behind them.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

**((ohhhh.h...hahahahhahaa the evil part :) Good luck on reading this))**

I gazed out the window of Autumn's blue van, watching the rain patter on the window. At the moment _Paradise _by Coldplay was blasting on the radio, but I wasn't in the mood to sing. The rain had really drained out my joy, like every other time it rained. I suddenly got a call from Jason. Turning down the radio I answered the call.

"Sup, Kate?" Jason greeted.

I sighed. "Hey."

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"It's raining. I hate rain." I muttered, still glancing out the window. "It ruined our tubing. Autumn and I are going to the store to get movies."

"Oh. It's raining here too. Um, I just wanted to call to see how you were. Did you get to tube before the rain?"

"Yeah. It was...scary." I laughed at the last part.

Jason laughed too. "Yeah. It always is the first time. You'll get used to it, though."

Autumn had stopped at a red light and was hearing in on our conversation. The light turned green again and Autumn slowly moved along the slippery road. It all went downhill from there. In the corner of my eye, I could see some headlights. Time moved slowly as the light edged closer to my side of the car. _Holy fuck someone isn't stopping! _was all my mind could register before I let out a scream. There was a sudden impact to my right side and I screamed in pain as glass flew into my face.

Then it was dark. It was silent. I felt no pain. In fact, I don't recall feeling anything. I just floated in the darkness, my body unable to move. Suddenly, sirens filled my hearing. Pain shot through my side and I tried screaming. Nothing came out. The pain grew and I could hear yelling. Sirens, yelling, the screeching of tires, and thunder all came into my hearing range. But I was still floating there in the still darkness, unable to scream at the pain in my body. It seemed to hurt all over. My chest, legs, side, head...and I couldn't do a thing about it.

The noise suddenly froze; same with the pain. A light beamed above me and I seemed to be pulled towards it. I was suddenly in a white room, and my eyes were forced closed. I drifted off into darkness, feeling nothing.

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate stood before her mother, tears in her eyes. Her mom sat in the chair beside a hospital room. But this wasn't any room. It was the room her father was peacefully slumbering in. Well, not peacefully. More like...what's the word? Kate couldn't remember. _

_"Where's Daddy?" Kate asked her mom in the most pitiful tone._

_"D-Daddy is resting, sweety..." Her mother tried to stay as calm as possible._

_"Why is he dying?" Kate suddenly asked._

_The mother looked at her 7-year-old daughter in shock. "H-he..."_

_"Mrs. Montrey?" A doctor called from the hospital room. "Um.." He walked up to the mother and daughter, face flushed. "I-I'm not the best at delivering bad news, b-but..."_

_"Did he make it?" Mrs. Montrey asked._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am..but, no." He sighed. Only then did he notice Kate, tears streaming down the girl's face. He got down on his knees to face the child. "You're his daughter...aren't you..."_

_Kate nodded weakly._

_"I'm so sorry..." And the doctor faded away._

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate stood before a two-story school. Middle school. She was in the 6th grade at only 9 years old, having skipped two grades. She walked into the school, suddenly feeling small and unwanted in the big school. She glanced around at the kids, all glancing at her with odd expressions. She held her books closer to her chest, starting to speed-walk down the hall. She took a corner into the science lab that held her first period class. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody._

_She fell onto the ground with a soft thud and glanced up in shock. There was a boy. He had long, brown hair and deep blue eyes that Kate found herself getting lost in. He wore a goofy grin that showed off his braces. He was wearing a blue shirt that printed out LEGO on the front and dark blue jeans. Way too much blue. He extended a hand to help her up. She took it with a small blush and the boy pulled her up._

_"S-sorry." She stuttered, not making eye contact with the stranger._

_"Eh, it's kay! I'm Travis, what's your name?" He extended a hand with a friendly smile._

_"Katherine, but call me that, and you die. So just call me Kate." She said, shaking the boy's hand._

_"Uh-oh, we've gotta murderer!" He screamed like a little kid, trying to make it funny._

_Kate certainly found it worth laughing over, because she howled in laughter at the joke. Travis grinned._

_"You are seriously the first person who has ever laughed at one of my jokes." He said._

_"Seriously? You're really funny, though." Kate admitted._

_"FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS MY HUMOR! WE MUST BE FRIENDS NOW! Come on! You can sit by me in this class!" With that, Travis took his new friend's hand and lead her to an empty seat beside his._

_They listened to the teacher drown them with knowledge and boredom until the bell rang. Travis got out of his seat._

_"Hey, I'll catch you later, okay, Kat? Is it alright if I call you Kat?" Travis asked._

_Kate smiled. "Yes."_

_"Okay, bye bye, Kat!" With that, Travis faded away._

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate stood before a girl, 5-6 inches taller than her. The girl smiled warmly. "Sup!" She grinned._

_"Hi..." Kate said as the girl stepped towards Travis, hugging him._

_"Hey, Kate! This is my girl friend, Autumn!" Travis greeted the two, grinning his goofy grin._

_Kate could feel jealousy boil up inside of her. At her age, which was now 14, she was starting to feel more for Travis. But this _Autumn _girl was ruining her chances of ever confessing to Travis about her own thoughts of him. She slipped on a fake smile. "Hey, Autumn. Nice to meet you." She shook the girl's hand._

_"Nice to meet you too! Oh, and by the way, I really like your outfit! I love minecraft!" Autumn said._

_"You..you do?" Kate asked, gaping at the fact that some girl wearing make up could ever like such a tom-boy game. _Maybe she isn't so bad... _Kate thought._

_"Duh! I play it a lot." She grinned._

_"Woah. That's awesome!" Kate returned the smile._

_"Yeah." Autumn grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go and study for the space quiz that's tomorrow. Oh, yeah! Kate! Travis says that you're an expert at science!" Kate perked up at those words. "Maybe we could hang out some time and get some science stuff done!"_

_Autumn started to fade as Kate answered, "sure". Then she faded for good._

* * *

**BEEP. **

_Kate stood before her biggest fear...Emily. Emily was the 'bully' of the high school. She had started tormenting Kate only a week ago on her 15th birthday and wouldn't stop. She'd call her ugly, fat, stupid, worthless, and she'd even hit her when teachers weren't looking. It was a living hell for Kate until Travis and Autumn come in to save the day. But today they were both out studying. They had invited Kate but she refused and said she had to catch up on some minecraft videos from a new youtuber called _CaptainSparklez.

_Autumn and Travis had teased her and said that she was in love with a YouTuber then they had to go, leaving Kate to walk home alone. Kate had soon accidentally bumped into Emily, earning a punch in the stomach from the girl._

_"Bitch! You're worthless!" Emily growled._

_Kate felt some rage build up in her throat. As Emily shot out more insults, Kate started to get more and more furious with her bully. She suddenly let out a side of her that no one had ever seen show._

_"Well at least I'm not some fucking asshole who goes around and bullies other kids just make themselves feel accomplished!" She yelled in rage. Before Emily could respond, Kate kept talking, unable to stop her ranting. "Have you EVER seen those bullying videos!? Oh, wait, no. I'm sorry. That's shit, even believing that you pay attention in class. Well let me SUM IT UP FOR YOU! A kid gets bullied. That kid goes home that night and CUTS HER WRISTS. After more bullying, she goes and KILLS HERSELF! THAT COULD HAPPEN TO ANYONE AND IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON PEOPLE CUT!" Kate screamed at the girl._

_Emily stayed in her place, just grinning. She wasn't fazed by the rant at all. She started to laugh. "Look, the little kid is starting to speak up. That wasn't even a good speech."_

_"Oh, and I'd like to see you do better. I'm two years younger and I still have a smarter mind than yo-" Kate was cut off by a fist to her stomach, then a fist to her face, and finally a kick in the legs, knocking her down. She hit the cold ground and glanced up at Emily, who was glaring at her._

_"Bitch." Was all Emily said before she faded away._

* * *

**BEEP. **

_Kate stood before the mirror of her bathroom. She was still 15. She was still getting bullied. The bathroom door had been locked an hour ago as she debated on whether or not she wanted to do this. She took a glance at the razors, breathing heavily. Of course she wanted to. But..she didn't know if she could. She had already stopped eating; and cutting herself could lead to suicide. She didn't want to die. She was too afraid. Sighing, Kate thought _Just once _and grabbed the razor. She slid it on her arm as some red ooze fell out. Holding back a cry of agony, she threw the razor across the room, gasping._

_She vowed to never do it again. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. There was a knock at her front door. Her mom wasn't home..so why would she have a visitor? She pulled on a black hoodie and opened her bathroom door, running to the front door. She opened it to see Travis. He smiled at her._

_"Hello!" He greeted, running up to hug her in a friendly manner._

_"Hey.." Kate sighed._

_"Woah, what's with the long face?" Travis asked._

_"I-I..." Kate debated on whether to tell Travis about her sin. She ended up falling to the ground, sobbing._

_Travis got on his knees just as that doctor had when she was 7. Kate started to shake violently as something red dripped onto the floor. It was coming from her arm. Travis looked at the red liquid with shock and lifted her sleeve, seeing the cut. He gasped._

_"K-Kate..." Travis managed to get out. "W-why..." Travis started fading._

* * *

**BEEP. **

_Kate stood before her two friends. She was 18 now, and ready move. "I'm sorry, guys...I...I'm moving."_

_"What!?" Travis and Autumn gasped._

_"NOOOOO MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Travis got on his knees. He hugged my legs. "I WON'T LET YOU GO!"_

_I chuckled sadly. "I'm sorry, Travis. BUt I have to go before my mom kills me with rules."_

_The scene suddenly faded, much quicker than the others._

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate stood before her door, leaning against it. "Who is it?"_

_"It's, uh, your neighbor," A guy's voice came through the door._

_"How can I be so sure you are my neighbor and not some psycho-killer or what not?" Kate asked him, a grin tugging at her lips._

_"Oh, come on." The guy rolled his eyes. "I heard you screaming this morning, by the way. What, were you dying or something?"_

_"Nope." Kate answered simply._

_"Then what were you doing?" The guy asked._

_"Why would you like to know?"_

_"Because if you scream again, I'll know it's not you dying." The guy sighed, smirking._

_Kate rolled her eyes. "OK, I was playing and recording minecraft with my friends. As if you'd even know the game, though."_

_The guy scoffed. "Are you kidding? Minecraft is my expertise!" Suddenly, he gasped. "Uh, can I please come in?"_

_"What!? Why?" Kate turned around to face the door._

_The man's voice dropped to a whisper. "I have some fans staring at me."_

_"What, are you famous or something?" Kate laughed in disbelief._

_"You could put it that way, now PLEASE let me in!" He started banging on the door._

_"Fine Mr. Famous Dude." Kate opened the door and the guy fell in. He quickly shut the door with his foot and let out a sigh._

_The stranger stood up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a beanie, jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was short and black - from what Kate could see under his beanie - and it looked like he was growing a beard, but it also looked as though it was just shaved. Kate tilted her head._

_"So, Mr. Famous, what's your name?" Kate asked._

_"You don't know me?" The guy grinned. "Why, you doing minecraft videos and all, I would think you would have recognized me."_

_Kate squinted and slowly smiled, nodding. He grinned, thinking she actually knew who he was. Kate's smile grew wider and she said, "Ahh..." she frowned, "Nope."_

_The guy glared at her. "Just call me Jordan."_

_Jordan and the scene suddenly faded._

* * *

**BEEP. **

_Kate stood before the car, stepping in. Her and Autumn got to a stop light when her friend, Jason, started to call. They talked, yet there was no sound in this scene. Only silence. The car started to inch forward as the light turned red. Kate didn't see the 18 wheeler until it was too late. Sound started to pick up. Kate screamed and Jason's voice was barely audible._

_"Kate? Kate!? Are you-" The signal was cut after a loud _**CRSHH **_sound emerged from Jason's phone. Jason's eyes grew wide as he helplessly yelled into the phone. "KATE! KATE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"_

_Adam came running to his friend, Dawn by his side. _**((I know they broke up, but I didn't want them to so they are still together in this story!)) **_Adam tried to calm his panicked friend, which seemed useless. Jason wouldn't stop screaming. He started to shake as Dawn and Adam calmed him down for the most part._

_"Jason? What happened?" Adam asked._

_"K-Ka-Kate." Jason mustered out._

_The scene faded._

* * *

**BEEP.**

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE!?" I cried into the darkness.

**BEEP. **

"DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SHOW ME MEMORIES OF MY PAST!?"

**BEEP. **

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT BEEPING!?"

**BEEP. **

I glanced around the room in anger. I was still floating. All I could hear were muffled voices and the excessive beeping noise. My rage built up as I screamed into the darkness. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

**BEEP. **

I was suddenly on the ground sobbing. "What...happened..."

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

* * *

**Holy shiz. This..this chapter. Oh my god. I'm shaking. And I'm the one who wrote it! 4,194 words!? What!? My god! I will update tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest, for sure! I want to continue the story now. I like this story. It's a good story. Hah...I'm shaking, what the hell. Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths. Alright guys. Once again, this chapter will be unedited because I'm busy right now. I'm drawing some stuff for YouTube and all of that. And I'm starving O_O Which is new. **

**But. I hope you all have enjoyed this 1,000 views special :) I shall update soon! Have a very good day and I hope I didn't corrupt your minds TOO much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh...Chapter 11 is finally here...enjoy... And one thing! Last chapter's idea was made from my best friend :3 So give a big thanks to her for her awesome ideas! THANK YOU BUDDEH!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reveal**

**Jordan's POV**

It was only ten minutes after Autumn and Kate left when I got a call from Jason. Shutting off my ITunes, I picked it up, figuring he was just going to ask to speak with Kate. I was right about it being about Kate...

"Jo-Jordan. Thank God-" Jason was gasping for breath. "-you weren't with Kate."

"What? What happened?" I asked, sitting up in the bed Travis had lent me.

"K-Kate..I had called her...and she said something about getting movies at the st-store...then..she, she started to scream.." I froze, stomach twisting. "I-I heard...something..like a bang...or like a bomb..I don't know! But the phone line dropped! I tried calling her back but it went straight to voicemail! Jordan, I'm scared! What the hell happened to her!?"

My breath hitched. _What had happened to her? _I thought. "I-I don't know...here..stay on the line..I-I'm gonna-" My phone started to ring all of the sudden. It was Autumn. "Wait. Autumn is calling me. I'll call you back."

I answered the other call to hear sirens. "J-Jordan!?" Autumn yelped into the line.

"What? What happened?" I asked immediately.

"C-car crash. I didn't see him coming! An 18 wheeler...right on Kate's side! We weren't even a minute away from the cabin and..." Autumn paused and I heard a muffled voice in the background. Autumn said something back that I couldn't understand.

"WHAT!?" I started to freak out. "Is Kate okay!? Are you okay!?" I asked, seeing Travis and David look up at me from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...just some scratches..but..." Autumn paused. "Umm...just..just come to the Dallas hospital...right now..and bring David and Travis with you. Please."

Autumn hung up and left me dazed. I didn't even realize that Jason was now on the line until he coughed.

"Um..Jordan?" Jason's voice rang in my ear. "What happened?"

I blinked. "Uh..Autumn and Kate..." I started, gulping, "They w-were in a car crash. Autumn is doing good but..she..she didn't say Kate's condition."

There was silence. I know I'm supposed to be a man and never cry, but that was exactly what I wanted to do. Cry. Just cry. Deciding to hold it in, I waited for Jason to take the news.

"Wh-where in Texas are you?" Jason suddenly asked.

"Um, Dallas. Why?" I asked.

The call suddenly ended. I pushed away from the phone, confused. The situation came back to me and I jumped out of bed, forgetting Jason immediately. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process, and called for David and Travis. They were by me in two seconds, most likely hearing mine and Jason's conversation.

"We have to go. Now." I said, grabbing some keys from the shelf.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I sat in a corner of the white room, giving up on screaming and sobbing at nothing.

**BEEP.**

I had no idea what happened, despite the last flashback. All I could remember were headlights. That was it. Nothing else.

**BEEP.**

I sighed and tucked my knees to my face, wrapping my arms around my legs. I sat there in silence, wondering what I did to get this punishment. I looked around with red, teary eyes.

**BEEP.**

_What can I even do while I'm in here... _I thought.

I sat there in the silence, trying to pick out what I could about what had happened before I came here.

**BEEP. **

There were lights, sirens, and..there was a pain in my side. I remember talking to Jason on the phone...something with a car.

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate stood before an empty wall inside her bedroom, pencil in her hand. Her mom had given her permission to draw on her walls before she left for California. So here she was, standing in front of her blank wall. She started to draw._

_First she drew her minecraft character - a girl in a blue and green hoodie with brown hair, blue eyes, and a necklace with a _K _charm. She slowly started to color the figure with colored pencils. She moved to the next wall. She first drew a creeper and then got an idea. She started to draw CaptianSparklez into the wall, singing while the creeper stood behind him. She wrote down the words _'Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor. Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro. The swords made of diamonds, so come at me bro.' _I smiled at my work, deciding not to color it._

**BEEP.**

_Jordan's face suddenly came into my mind._

**BEEP.**

_His voice came into hearing._

**BEEP.**

_He was rapping._

**BEEP.**

Oh my god, Jordan.

I could feel my heart start to race.

**BEEP.**

Jordan.

**BEEP.**

Where was he in all of this?

**BEEP.**

Jordan..who..was Jordan?

* * *

**BEEP.**

I heard another beep and gasped, falling out of the memory. The beeping seemed to grow faster.

_Wait. _I thought. _I've heard that sound before._

* * *

**BEEP.**

_Kate was in the hospital. She was next to her father's room, much like in the first flashback. She could hear this...beeping noise. She looked to her mom._

_"Mommy? What is that noise?" She asked her mom._

_"It's the heart monitor. It gives your heart rate." Her mom explained._

_The scene faded._

* * *

**BEEP.**

That's what it was! My pulse! So..I was in a hospital? But why!? I sighed and stood up, starting to float. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Kate..." The voice called my name. I glanced around confused. "I-I don't know if you can hear me..but..I'm so sorry for this. It's all my fault..I should have seen that truck coming." It was Autumn.

Kate could only listen, unable to answer. "I'm sorry, Kate! I'm so so so sorry! Jordan and the others are on their way..I promise...just please, hang in there."

I felt something wet hit my cheek. A tear? I swiped it away, guessing that Autumn was crying. But how could I get cried on if I was alone in a room? I sighed. So many questions. There was a moment of silence until Autumn sighed.

"You looks so crumpled. But...your face is so peaceful. How? What are you doing..." Autumn sighed once more. "I doubt you can even hear me."

I blinked. "I can hear you!" I shouted. "Don't go away, please!"

Autumn continued to speak, until she was cut off by the creek of a door. I heard someone - no, there were 3 people, I think - gasp.

"Oh, thank God you three came..." Autumn sighed.

"Kate!" The voice was familiar, yet I couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

"Maybe we should leave Jordan and her alone for a bit..." I heard David suggest from across the room. I heard some footsteps, the slam of a door, and the _pat pat pat _of footsteps. Some one sat down, from what I could hear.

"K-Kate...look..I don't even..." A guy's voice came into hearing range. "I don't even think you can hear me but.." The person paused. "..I miss you and you've only been out for 30 minutes..."

"30 minutes!? IT FEELS LIKE 30 DAYS!" I screamed, knowing I wouldn't get a response

I heard the person sigh. "Look at you...I just can't believe it. Why you?"

I blinked, feeling a tear on my arm. I suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. Jordan Maron. I gasped as he said the next words.

"And to think I was gonna ask you on a date when you got home from shopping.." He sniffed and half laughed.

I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest. He was? What? Jordan likes me? No no, that's ...that is impossible..we are only friends...right?

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. **

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I glanced at the heart monitor, which had increased in speed after I had spoken about my plan of a date. At first I thought _Holy fuck am I killing her? _but then another thought popped into my head. _What if she can hear me? _I glanced down at Kate.

"K-Kate? Can you hear me?" I gasped. "Kate? I-If you can..I.." _You've said this to other girls! Why is it so hard now!? _I sighed. "Kate...I think I might have feelings for you...I mean, serious feelings. I can't help but get butterfli-no no no, a _stampede _in my stomach every time I see you." I confessed after a while of silence. "Just...please wake up soon...please..we are nothing with out you..."

Her hand twitched. _No way._

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I felt the room spin around me. Suddenly, there was an opening above me that showed Jordan's teary face. Below me was a light that showed nothing. I started to draw near the light, curious as to what it was. As I neared the light, I felt empty inside..as though nothing mattered. I looked back up at Jordan. **Beep... **his features gave off surprise. **Beep... **He gasped. **...Beeep... **He started to shout something. **...Beep... **I looked down. **...Beep... **I was halfway into the light. **...Beep... **The faint beeps were stressing more and more apart...they became **...Beep... **distant.

I glanced up to see Travis, Jordan, Autumn, and David glancing straight at me. They were yelling something. I couldn't make it out. By now, the light was up to my chest. I felt more of the emptiness boil inside of me. **...Beep... **_  
_

The doctor from the first flash back suddenly appeared in front of me. _Your father has gone into the light...young child...I'm so sorry...we couldn't stop him... _The words filled my mind. _**The light...it's DEATH!** _I gasped, trying to break loose of the light. It was already up to my shoulders. I struggled, wanting my friends, my family, my _life. _I finally managed to squirm my way out of the tangle of light. I accidentally flew into the picture of Jordan, Travis, David, Autumn, and now...Jason?

My eyes opened and I jolted up, only to be met with pain. At least I was feeling_ something_.. I glanced around to see that I was in a white bed. I looked at all the faces surrounding me. Jordan, David, Travis, Autumn, Jason... I fell back in pain as my arms gave in from holding me up. Everyone looked as though they were in shock.

"Kate!" Jordan finally yowled with glee. "Tha-thank God! You're alive!"

I glanced around confused. "What happened?" I grumbled.

Autumn and the others glanced at one another. Jason stepped forward. "You and I were in a call, and you said something about getting movies...and then...you were in a car crash..."

I gasped, remembering that last flashback. "Jason..I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you freak out like that."

Jason looked at me confused. "How did you know I freaked out?"

"I-It's nothing..." I sighed, looking at my covers. "C-can I speak with Jordan...um..alone?"

I saw Jordan's face light up, showing that he knew exactly what this was about. He bit his lip and nodded as the others flooded out of the room. Jordan pulled up a chair.

"W-when I was...I don't even know..knocked out? I saw all these memories of _everything. _A-and you were in the second to last one. It was when I-I met you. And the last one...it was of the crash..but it wasn't even from my perspective. It was like I was in 3rd person point of view...it was creepy. But..I was in this white room. I could hear Autumn talking to me..and then I heard you and the others walk in..." I looked down at my sheets. "I heard what you said."

"You did?" Jordan's expression was a mixture of joy and fear. He shot me a sad smile. "I-I'm sorry, you know, if you don't feel the-"

"Same way." I finished. "Yeah, I know." I glanced at my sheets again, face feeling hot.

Jordan tilted my head up. "Kate...I have an important question that requires a very important answer."

I looked at him with big eyes, face still heated as I realized out faces were inches apart. "U-um, alright..."

By now, if this was Travis, I would have guess him to say "Do you know the muffin man" as a joke, but Jordan's eyes were too serious to be compared to Travis. Jordan seemed to lean in a bit as he asked his question, still holding my chin.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked, eyes pooling into mine.

My face grew red. _I've only ever dated 2 people...and I was always the one to ask them if they liked me...what do I say!? _My mind reeled with thoughts. "I-I...yes..." I finally answered. **((OMFREAKINGG I AM FANGIRLING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW))**

Jordan smiled. "Alright..." He started to lean in. My stomach twisted in circles as my heart skipped 5 beats, which I'm sure is unhealthy. I held back the gasp in my throat as Jordan's lips hit mine. It was quick, and it was over before I could register what was happening. **((Like my first kiss lol)) **

Jordan sat back in his seat, rubbing his neck. His face turned red. "U-um..sorry. I just kinda..ya know..."

I smiled. "It's perfectly fine." I told him.

He looked at me, returning the smile. He leaned in once more to kiss me, but something stopped him right as our lips were 1 inch apart.

"EEEEWWW JORDAN AND KATE ARE KISSINGGGGGG!" Travis's childish yell boomed throughout the room.

I rolled my eyes and Jordan sat in his seat, us both blushing furiously. Jason, Autumn, and David walked up beside Travis. Autumn snickered, camera out. David laughed silently beside his girlfriend. Jason smirked at us, sending a thumbs up to Jordan.

I hid my face under the covers, suddenly feeling tired. Jordan uncovered my face and smiled. "No need to hide, Kate." He said, petting my head. I glared at him sleepily, eye lids starting to droop.

"She's had a long day. Why don't we let her sleep?" Jason asked from across the room.

"I'm staying here." Jordan demanded.

"Me too." Autumn claimed, crossing her arms.

"Me three." Travis mimicked Autumn's actions.

"I'm not." David sighed. "I have to get some stuff done anyways."

"I've gotta see how Dawn and Adam are doing. You can't leave those two in a hotel alone for an hour without something happening." Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

"TMI, Jason!" I yelled, covering my eyes.

"Fine, fine. But seriously. I gotta go check on the two. Bye! I'll come in tomorrow to see how you are doing. Bye bye, Kate. Don't have too much fun with Jordan while I'm gone." He smirked, walking out before I could glare at him.

"Pervert." I growled as he and David left.

Jordan smiled. "C'mon, scoot over. I don't want to be sleeping on the couch or floor." Jordan laughed.

I slipped to the right of my bed and Jordan climbed in next to me. He smiled and tried not to damage any part of me that was hit, which was most of my right side. Instead of hugging me, he just held my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

"Ey, Autumn, you wanna cuddle like that?" I heard Travis ask.

"Pervert." Autumn laughed.

With that, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Oh my freakidy freak freaking freak! THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! MIRACLE. WHOOP! So..in another thing to the 1,000 view, I'm gonna take what you guys think should come up next and put it into Chapter 13 (because I have a plan for Chapter 12 already)! So just review on what you want to happen and said comment may be put into a chapter! Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody. So sorry I haven't updated in a while! D: And I just realized...I have some violent followers XD You guys keep commenting on deaths and injuries...I believe we have had enough action for a while! So...just...maybe suggest a..happy topic? Shank you :3 Now read on to this extremely fluffy mc. fluff fluff chapter! BECAUSE FLUFFY IS IN THIS CHAPTER! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 12: New Title**

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up in the morning to a weight on my chest. Confused, I slightly lifted my head to find Kate's head peacefully resting on my chest. _She likes me... _I recalled, face turning red for a second. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, smiling. _And I like her back. _I reassured, reaching up to stroke her hair. It was dirty blonde..which was unusual for a person with crystal-blue eyes. But those eyes were the same eyes that made me get lost every time I look at her. I grinned, telling myself I sounded like some sappy high school girl.

She suddenly shifted positions and jolted up, clutching her side. I glanced at her as the grimace planted in her features disappeared within seconds. She looked at me and slightly smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I hit my bad side." She lifted the covers and inspected the wound.

I cringed at how much damage had been done. All of her right hip was stitched up while her right leg was almost shattered in the crash. Autumn had come at a lucky time. Without her timing, the doctors wouldn't have been able to fix the leg. Now it rested limp in a brace. Kate's right arm didn't have too much damage, yet it had some bruises here and there.

Kate bit her lip. "I, uh, I guess I got banged up pretty well." She sighed, letting the covers fall over us once again. She glanced up at me. "How long am I in here?"

"Don't ask me. I only got here yesterday." I told her.

She sighed once more and rested her head on my chest once again. I hugged her by her shoulders - the only non-damaged area on her right side - and closed my eyes, wondering what time it was. Opening my eyes once more, I glanced at the clock. 8:38 am. I poked Kate, who's eyes were still open. She looked up at me, a questioning look gleaming in her eyes.

"I don't think you should go back to sleep. It's 8:40." I told her.

She huffed and sat up, cringing at what was most likely the pain in her side. I smiled, somehow still hugging her. I let go and looked around the room to find that we were the only two in the white room. I smiled. They must have gone to the cabin or something.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmm..." Kate though on this, stroking an imaginary beard. "Better than when I was asleep." She gave off a small laugh.

I repeated the laugh and sighed, glancing at my phone. Sky and Dawn were texting me like mad.

Adam:

_Where the hell is the hospital!? Jason won't tell us!_

_JORDAN!  
JORDAN WAKE UP YOU ASS!_

_WHERE IS THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!?_

Dawn:

_Jordan, Jason won't tell us where the hospital is..he won't say why. Can you help?_

_So sorry about Adam. He has a temper right now._

_How is Kate holding up?_

I laughed. _Dawn is definitely calmer than Adam. _I thought, replying to Dawn.

_It's near Dallas, I think. On McDermott Road, I think. Somewhere along that road. _**((Sorry if you live by that road. I forget if there is a hospital there. All I know is that there is one by McDermott. My Aunt went there once for an emergency. But no hate at my mistakes if they are made)) **I replied to Dawn.

After 30 minutes of Kate and I sitting in a soft silence, I heard a knock on the door then some yelling.

"DAMMIT, JUST BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR." Sky's voice rang through the door, causing me to laugh as the door was swung open.

Dawn ran to Kate and then noticed that we were sharing a bed. She smirked and pointed to us. "Ahhh...Do I see a blooming couple?"

Kate blushed as I nodded. Sky walked over and slapped me on the back. _Hard. _But he was smiling. "OHH! I knew truth or dare would spark something between you two!" He laughed.

"So how are you doing?" Dawn asked, taking out her phone. She typed something on her IPhone keyboard and immediately got many text tones.

"Better, I guess..." Kate said.

"Say, Dawn? What were you doing to get so many texts?" I ask, pointing to her phone.

She smiled innocently. "Nothin'. Just inviting a...uh.._few _people over to come see Kate..."

"Like who?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

"Uh...th-the whole team crafted." Dawn confessed, once again smiling innocently.

"DAWN! She needs her space! We can't have all these crazy people she doesn't even know come and crowd her!" Sky yelled, although a small smirk was tugging on his lips.

"It was your idea!" Dawn laughed as Adam glared at her.

I chuckled. "Actually, I've met Husky, Bajan, Jerome, and, well, Ty before." Kate spoke up, referring to truth or dare at Ty's name.

"Oh. Well, you better thank Mitch a _bunch _for flying in from Canada." Adam warned.

"I shall." Kate nodded.

Suddenly, a doctor burst through the already-open door, glancing around the room. "Oh, um, am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, no, no. Just kinda catching up on what is going on." Dawn reasoned.

"Oh. Alright. Um...Ms. Montrey? I have good news...and sort of bad news. It depends how you take the bad news." The doctor, Dr. Cline was what his name tag read, said.

"Go on." Kate remained still.

"OK. Good news: You don't have any serious injuries. Bad news-ish: You have to stay here for another 1-2 weeks, just incase something might go wrong with your healing process." Dr. Cline told us.

Kate nodded calmly. When the doctor left, she sighed. "Stuck in this bed for 2 weeks? What have I done to deserve this!?" She looks up to the sky.

I chuckle and pat her head. "Don't worry. You will be with me the whole time." I kissed her cheek, causing her face to light up.

Dawn laughed and hugged Adam. "Oh, I remember when we were like that!"

Adam smiled and hugged her back. "Yep. Jordan. In two years, you're gonna be like this. Brace yourself." I heard him whisper, "They brainwash you with love!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and grinned. "C'mon, Oh Great Butter King. Let's go find out where this cafeteria I've been hearing about is." With that, Adam was dragged out of the room.

"See what I mean!?" He yelled back to me as he disappeared around the corner.

I laughed silently and rest my head on the back board as Kate dozed off beside me. I started to join her in dream land as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

~~2 days later: 6:36 am~~

I shifted in the bed as I felt something poke my shoulder. Groaning as it poked me again, I swatted at the object. I moaned out 'go away' when the poking hit my shoulder harder.

"GODDAMMIT THE SUN ISN'T EVEN UP!" I yelled in frustration when someone nearly poked me off the bed. **((As wrong as that sounds)) **

I opened my eyes to glare at whoever was poking me. Instead, my glare fell when I realized who was poking me. BajanCanadian (AKA Mitch) and JeromeASF (FLUFFYY). They both grinned widely at me. I fell back on my pillow and pretended to snooze lightly.

"KKaaaate this isn't funnyyy." I heard Mitch whine. "Kaaaatteee."

I kept my eyes closed, ignoring Jerome's poking.

"Go awaaay..." I whined back.

"KATE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jerome suddenly yelled.

I jolted up and heard chuckling. Mitch gave a glare to some dark part of my room. I glanced around, realizing that all the lights in my hospital room were off. Mitch gave me a hug.

"Glad you woke up." He chuckled, pulling back.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Why the hell so early?"

"We wanted to make sure that we got you to ourselves!" Jerome grinned at me.

"Where is Jordan?" I asked, glancing around once more. "And why the fuck are the lights off?"

All the sudden, the lights flung on and a chorus of 'SURPRISE' filled my ears. I looked around to see all of team crafted, including Jordan, Nick, Ryan (xRpMx13), Autumn, Travis, and David, standing in front of my bed.

"Fuck you guys, I'm going back to sleep." I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Damn. This girl is grumpy in the morning!" I heard Quentin laugh.

I groaned in response as my covers were flung off me, causing shivers to roll up my back. Someone poked my shoulder. I sent a glare upward to whom the hand belonged to. Sky.

"Let me sleep!" I growled.

"No!" Everyone shot back.

I huffed in defeat and sat up. "OK. Now why the hell did you guys wake me up so early." I demanded, glaring at every one of them.

"Because..." Seto looked at the others for help. "Uhh..Adam, you explain."

"Oh, HELL NO. It was the frog's idea!" Adam pushed Kermit forward.

"No! It was...um..umm...JORDAN YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND, YOU EXPLAIN!" Kermit shoved Jordan forward.

Jordan sighed. "I have no idea why they came so early." Jordan grinned as the others glared at him.

"Look. We are just all glad you are OK. And today...we were planning on having a party! Jordan even got your laptop for recording!" Adam held up my laptop.

I glanced at Jordan. "You do know that no mic means no sound, correct?" I raised a brow.

Jordan grinned and held up a small microphone. "Well then we shouldn't have a problem if you have a mic."

"And what exactly is my video going to be about?" I asked, glancing around the room.

Mitch stepped forward. "US!" He yelled, smirking. "And you are going to explain your condition to your subscribers."

"AAaaannnddd..." Adam stepped forward, hands behind his back. "You are gonna tell everyone that..." He held the suspense, although the others already knew, from the smug looks on their faces. "...you are joining team crafted!"

"Woa, what? No, no, no..." I looked around nervously. "I can't do that..."

"And why not?" Ty asked.

"Because..I'd be a burden. I can't really record all the time and-" I was cut off by Seto.

"Hey, I couldn't record all the time but I stayed in team crafted." He challenged.

I glanced at Autumn. "But what about my friends? And Jordan?"

"You can still record with us!" Jordan laughed. "It's not like they're forcing you to only record with them."

"Yeah! Jordan and I had an idea to where you, me, and him get together for some hunger games once you're better!" Ryan suggested.

"Um...o-okay. I'll join Team Crafted." I nodded, causing the people surrounding me to cheer.

"Now let me sleep!" I glared at everyone.

"Oh, come on! You seem awake!" Jason pouted.

I glared at him with venom showing in my eyes. "O-or we should go and look around the city..." He corrected himself.

Everyone laughed. "OK. TEAM CRAFTED, and other people who aren't cool enough to be in our team, MARCH ON WARD!" Adam yelled, earning some glares from Jordan.

With that, they marched out of the room, Adam in the lead. Once they were gone, I fell back onto the bed, pulled up the covers they'd taken off me, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ugh. Short chapter. But I actually think I have an idea for the next chapter...umm...so your ideas shall be moved to Chapter 14! Because Team Crafted came! Lol, I just had to let her into the team :D It's always been my dream (even if I am only 14 -.-, stupid age) to become part of that team! So...yah...short chapter. And, as you can tell, Kate is not a morning person. Ok byeeeeeeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Sadly, I feel that this story is coming to an end soon :( But I have the best idea for an ending :D But don't worry, the end will be here in...I would say...Chapter 19 or 20 or something like that. So we still have a ways to go. But I need YOUR HELP on my next series! I have 2 ideas on series that I'm trying to decide over! The first idea is a Jason (MinecraftUniverse) love story! I have already written part of the first chapter in my journal and I really like how it's going! The second idea is 'The Legend of Lgo'! I have already written the prologue and I also like where it is going! But I need your opinion on which one I should put up first! **

**But, anyways, read on for this chapter :D And I'm still taking up ideas for Chapter 14 so don't stop those ideas! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: New Fans; New Foes**

~3 days later: 9:37 am~

I sat up in my bed as the doctor walked into my hospital room. He smiled and pulled out some crutches from behind his back. His smile grew when my features showed pleasure and shock.

"The other doctors were thinking and...we got you crutches so you could go and walk around with your..." He shivered, "...mob of friends."

I laughed, knowing that he just wanted the swarm of Team Crafted and others out of the hospital. Some people had complained about Sky making too much noise and waking patients. "Thank you." I thanked him as he set the crutches beside my bed.

He nodded and walked out. As soon as he disappeared, Jordan walked through the door, Mitch close behind him. He grinned and waved at me. He noticed the crutches.

"Woah, when did you get those?" Mitch asked, gesturing to the crutches.

"The doctor just gave them to me." I explained, as Jordan leaned on the side of the bed.

"You know what this means?" Jordan grinned. "We are gonna go on a walk through the place with everyone!"

I laughed, starting to lift myself out of bed. Thankfully, the pain of my wounds had toned down and I could move with ease. I got out of bed and stood, wobbling a bit. I leaned on the bed and grabbed the crutches, tucking them securely under my arms. I leaned on the crutches and stood, lifting up my right leg. Mitch and Jordan looked at one another and grinned, glancing back at me.

"I'll tell everyone to meet us outside the hospital." Mitch said, getting out his phone. He typed in something on his keyboard and set his phone in his pocket once more.

Jordan rested a hand on my shoulder and guided me out of my hospital room. Mitch followed in suit as Jordan lead us to an elevator. The doors opened and we stepped in, the doors closing behind us. I looked around the elevator in boredom as Jordan's hand tightened on my shoulder. Finally, we reached the bottom floor and walked out, only to be greeted by fans. Luckily, there were only 13-15, giving us the chance to meet some.

"Oh my God, you're CaptainSparklez! And you're Mitch! And you're...who are you?" One girl looked at me.

"I'm KatStudios." I explained.

"She's my girlfriend." Jordan confirmed.

The girl glanced at me in shock. Some girls had venom dripping from their eyes, while others smiled at me gratefully. Everyone shook hands and signed papers, getting conversations with a few fans. We walked out of the hospital, Jordan's hand taking its former place on my shoulder. Soon we were met by all of Team crafted and Ryan. I glanced around, confused as to why Travis and Autumn didn't show up.

"Where are Travis and Autumn?" I asked.

"Oh, they had to get to the cabin to feed Jay and stuff." Jordan explained from beside me.

"Oh." I nodded, glancing at everyone. "So...where should we go first?" I asked.

"Hmm...I saw there was a park nearby." Ty suggested.

"Let's go then!" Kermit yelled as Adam took the lead.

We marched to the park, stopping a few times to talk with fans. Finally, we got to the park. Adam immediately ran to the swings.

"DAWN! COME PUSH MEEE!" Adam yelled to his girlfriend.

Dawn chuckled and shook her head. "Let Ty do it or something! I'm playing tag with Mitch, Jerome, and Jason!" She yelled back.

"I SHALL PUSH YOU!" Ty screamed, running to his friend. He stood behind Adam and pushed him off the swing, running away.

"WHAT THE FUCK TY!" Sky yowled as he face planted into the ground.

"YOU TOLD ME TO PUSH YOU! THAT'S WHAT I DID!" Ty yelled as Adam got up and started to chase him.

I chuckled and sat down on a bench, watching everyone else run around and play. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a boy my age. He was smiling really wide.

"Oh my God, I knew it! You're KatStudios!" The boy cried with glee.

I smiled at him. "The one and only. I'm guessing you're a fan?"

"Yes! I love your videos!" He calmed down a bit and held out his hand. "My name is Nick, by the way."

I shook his hand. "Hey, Nick."

He glanced around, features showing amazement. "Woah. Are you here with the _whole minecraft community or_ something!?" Nick gasped.

"Pretty much. I got in a car crash so Team Crafted came to my aid along with Ryan and Jordan. But..Jordan was already with me so, yeah." I explained, laughing when Adam pounced on Ty.

"You and Jordan are dating, right?" Nick asked, leaning against the back of the bench.

I nodded slowly, furrowing my brows. "How did you know that?"

"TrueMU posted a picture of you two sleeping in the hospital bed." Nick answered.

"Ohh...okay." I nodded, glancing around for Jordan.

Jordan and Ryan were playing tag with the rest of the people there - excluding Ty and Adam, who were tackling one another. Jordan looked as though he was currently it, chasing Jason. Jason leaped over the fighting Ty and Adam, leaving Jordan to trip over the two. They all cried in protest as Jordan fell onto the two friends. I chuckled and looked back at Nick.

"I'm gonna go. It was really nice meeting you! Say, maybe I'll see you around or something." With that Nick walked off to where ever he'd come from.

I glanced at the others, grinning. Adam and Ty had joined in tag and Adam was it. He was chasing Ty around, screaming something about pushing. I laughed and watched as the mob of YouTubers I now called my friends ran amuck.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"TY I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A _PUSH _IS!" Adam screamed, chasing after his friend.

I chuckled, climbing up on one of the large play sets. I stayed low on the black surface, watching the game take place. Adam finally tagged Ty with screaming something about no tag-backs and ran off. Ty had run after Kermit, screaming to him that he wanted frog-legs. Kermit screamed and ran off, finally getting caught. He tagged SSundee after being 'it' for 2 minutes. SSundee looked to Quentin, grinning evilly.

"COME HERE FISH!" SSundee yelled, chasing Quentin.

"I'm an amphibian!" Quentin growled, running away.

I chuckled at the battle until I felt something tap my leg, which was dangling off the side of the play set. I glanced behind me to see that I'd been tagged. Mumbling a few 'inappropriate' words, I jumped off the play-set and landed on Jordan, tagging him. Jordan gave me a glare and glanced around, trying to find out who he should chase. His eyes locked on Ryan and he chased after his friend.

"Get over here Batman!" Jordan yelled, tagging Ryan.

Ryan huffed in defeat and started to chase after Ty. He caught him and the game went on until we noticed a mob of fans forming. I glanced over at the bench Kate was sitting in and realized that she was surrounded by girls. Confused, I squinted to see what was going on. My eyes widened as I saw that the girls were all spitting at my friend, most likely saying rude things too. Biting my lip, I held in my anger and walked over there, getting some gasps from girls. Other girls kept snarling at Kate.

"Why would Jordan choose you?" A girl growled.

"You're too ugly to be his girlfriend!" Another spat.

I glanced behind me, wondering if Jordan noticed all of this. I glared at him when I noticed that he was talking and laughing with Ryan. Once again having push down my anger, I sighed and walked to the mob surrounding Kate.

"What do you think you are doing to my friend?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

The girl turned to me and all gasped. I raised a brow.

"Oh my god! TrueMU! I love you! Can I be your girlfriend!?" One girl screamed.

"Sorry, I wouldn't go out with a bully." I gave her a fake smile.

"What about me!?" Another asked.

"Nope. Sorry. Another bully." I shook my head.

I glanced at Kate and smirked when I saw her small smile.

"Now, come on, girls. Why are you picking on my friend? I'm sure she's done nothing." I raised my brows at the girls.

They didn't say anything, just replied by moving away. I smiled and walked to Kate, who grabbed her crutches. I helped her off the bench and walked her to Team Crafted, Jordan, and Ryan.

"Come on, guys. I think we're getting a crowd." Adam told the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch at Sonic!" Ty groaned as his stomach growled.

"Alright. ONWARD MY ARMY!" Adam yelled, marching to a Sonic nearby.

We all followed him, Kate and I silently straying behind the group and talking among each other.

"Thanks, Jason." Kate smiled after a while of silence.

"No problem. Those girls are just jealous." I stated.

"Dude, did you see their faces?" She laughed, hobbling forward.

"Yeah. Those bitches were surprised!" I joined her chuckles.

"Woah, Jason! Don't go on a cursing spree, now!" Kate warned jokingly.

"I won't...I _guess_..." I sighed sarcastically, earning a laugh from Kate.

We all finally arrived at Sonic and crowded tables, calling for the waiters and waitresses.

"WAITER. WAITER. WAITER. I'm WAITING." Adam called.

"WAITRESS. WAITRESSS! TY IS HUNGRYYYY!" Ty screamed at a girl on skates who was serving a family.

Jordan chuckled and side-hugged Kate, who was on the right of me. Jordan claimed his spot on the other side of my friend, thanking me for standing up to the girls. He also apologized about not seeing the girls, earning a quick kiss from Kate.

Finally, someone took our orders and we were served after 10 minutes of waiting. I grinned and happily ate my Oreo Blast as the rest of the group dug through their food. Some fans had passed by and noticed us, asking for autographs and whatnot. They all wished well of Kate, too. I smiled. Atleast these were her fans.

"So Kate," Adam started with a full mouth, "when you get back to California do you want to play a jump map with me, Ty, and Jason?"

"Woah, what? You didn't even ask if I could do it!" I tilted my head.

"Well..you're usually free, seeing that you don't have a girlfriend." Adam grinned at my glare. He turned back to Kate. "So can you, _and Jason_, do a jump map with me and Ty?"

Kate and I pondered on the idea and both nodded. I sat back as I finished my lunch, sighing.

"So...what are we doing after this?" I asked, glancing around at everyone.

"What about a movie?" Mitch suggested.

"YES! HORROR HORROR HORROR!" Adam chanted.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Alright. What movies are out?"

"What about...The Conjuring!" Jerome grinned.

"OK, will do." Jordan nodded.

After lunch, as promised, we went to the theaters, ready to see The Conjuring. We ordered the tickets and filed into the row of seats as the movie started to roll along.

* * *

**Ugh. Stupid ending, I know...but meh. I have no idea what to write in this story anymore D: Ideas are free to place in the review section! And help me with my next fanfic! MinecraftUniverse love story? Or The Legend of Lgo? Which should come first?**

**But, anyways guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is appreciated and I hope you have an excellent day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my...oh my god. I'm listening to the To This Day poem...whenever I listen to this, I start to get mad at the world. D: Then I start to talk about it like I am right now. AGH. If you don't know what it is, search it up. Please. UGH! I'm spreading the poem again! It's a bullying poem, just saying. Watch until the end if you find it on YouTube. It's very inspirational. It pulls me out of depression every time.**

**But...off the poem topic, I decided to take TWO topics! One is from my best friend in real life and the other is from a viewer. :) My friend's idea was that Jordan and Kate have to go to Kate's mom's home. The viewer's idea was that Jason forms a crush on Kate. Ooooo, my my, I love that second choice XD even if I'm making a Jason love story, I wanna do this because it's a really good idea. Thank you all for the ideas on this chapter! Enjoy!**

**((P.S. I will be using the poem To This Day in one part of this story. It will have part of the lyrics, or maybe all. I just really love the poem.))**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter No Name :D**

**Kate's POV**

After lunch, everyone had started to roam around in groups. Jordan wanted to be in my group, but Ryan insisted that he needed a break from me. I ended up getting paired up with Jason. We walked around the streets, pointing out some cool sights to see. We came across a small park that was nearly deserted. It had no play-sets or swings; instead, there was a small creek running through the grassy area. There was a wooden bridge placed across the creek, which was surrounded by trees.

I blinked, my chest suddenly feeling heavy with agony as something flashed into my mind.

* * *

_"I'll race ya to the creek!" Travis sang, running towards the creek._

_Autumn and I glared at him and caught up moments before he reached the rushing water. We laughed as all of us walked along the banks. Because of the melting ice from an unusual winter, the banks had decreased in size due to the rising waters. We climbed up to our bridge and sat down, feet hanging over the side. The three of us joked around about random stuff. Autumn had to leave soon after we sat down. She waved good bye and vanished into the thick lining of trees, leaving Travis and I some alone time._

_"The creek seems good to swim in, with how full it is." I said, staring at the rushing water._

_"Are you crazy? You'd get swept away if you even _tried _to swim in that!" Travis laughed._

_"You wanna bet?" I glared at him playfully._

_"Oh, to hell I do." Travis gave me a challenging glance._

_"Okay then. I'm gonna go swim!" I lifted my head with pride as I rushed down to the shore._

_I shot Travis a determined glance as I stepped in, covering my jeans in cold water. I stuck my tongue out at Travis as he rolled his eyes. I was suddenly hit in the back back something large, forcing me under water. I got a quick glance of a large branch as something else smashed into my back, forcing air out of my lungs. I desperately swam to the surface, gasping for air. I glanced around, surprised to find that I couldn't see the bridge. Screaming, I was forced into a dark tunnel. The sewers. I gasped for air as more contents scraped at my back. Suddenly, light flooded my vision and I was pulled out of the freezing water._

_"We are never coming here again..." Travis's voice filled my ears as I slipped out of consciousness. _

* * *

Before I knew it, I was out of the flash back and sitting on the bridge, feet dangling over the ledge. Jason was standing beside me, glancing down at me.

"You okay?" Jason ask, finally sitting beside me. He mocked my position and gazed off into the water.

"U-um, yeah. Just...this place..." I glanced around, taking in all of my surroundings.

"Huh?" Jason faced me.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just used to come here when I was little. Autumn, Travis, and I came here whenever we visited Dallas. We made a whole playhouse underneath a tree. I don't know if it's here, but I surely won't be able to fit in it anymore." I told him.

Jason smiled and looked around the park. "It's a very nice park."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what happened." I sighed, eyes glued to my lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Um...the last time I was here was when I was 13. I couldn't really...swim...and I was stupid enough to forget. I was used to the waters being so..shallow..but for what ever reason it wasn't. A branch hit the back of my head and I was forced underwater. Travis pulled me out right as I was about to lose all my air and vowed that we'd never come here again..." I explained, biting my lip.

I suddenly felt something warm. I glanced up, suddenly realizing Jason was hugging me. I blinked as he pulled away, his face red.

"U-uh...sorry." Jason sighed.

"No, it's fine." I smiled at him. "It's good to have a friend like you."

Jason's face suddenly seemed to shatter and he quickly glanced down at the water. I blinked, features forming a confused structure. My phone suddenly started to ring. I glanced down, seeing that Jordan was calling. A stone flipped in my stomach and I smiled, answering.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. Where are you? It's been an hour." Jordan called into the phone.

"Oh, I'm at a park. It's really been an hour?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Ryan and I are bored. Can we meet up with you and Jason?" Jordan called into the phone.

"Yeah, sure. We're by a school of something. You'll know it when you see it. Just look for a creek and trees." I explained, painting a picture of the park.

"OK, thank you. I'll be there in a minute." Jordan ended the call and I shoved my phone in my pocket, smiling.

"Why're you so happy?" Jason asked, standing up.

I glanced down at him. "Oh, um, Jordan and Ryan are coming so-" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up and saw it was from my mom. Eyes growing wide, I started the call quickly. "Mom?"

"Kate! Autumn told me the news...are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just on crutches. What do you need?" I asked, leaning on my right crutch.

"Um...Kate..honey...would it be too much to ask for you to come home and see me?" My mom's voice cracked at the end. "I never got to say goodbye because of work."

"Yeah, of course. But, um, can I bring company?" I asked, thinking about Jordan.

"Sure. Who are they?"

"His name is Jordan. Um...he is my boyfriend." I explained.

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone. "OH MY GOD KATE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!?"

I laughed. "Well, we sort of got together when I was in the hospital, so I didn't really have time to pass the news." I explained, noting how Jason's face fell.

"Oh, well, you can absolutely bring him!" She cheered, grin clear in her words.

"Thank you, mom." I smiled. "I have to go now, bye!" I hung up as my mom said her goodbyes. I glanced at Jason, smiling.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My mom. She wanted me to come home because my..." I glanced at my injuries. Jason nodded, knowingly. "Yeah. So I'm gonna have to go there soon."

"Oh..." Jason sighed. "Well, keep in touch, please."

"Of course I will!" I laughed. "I'm going to my mom's house, not dying!"

Jason smiled, but it soon faded as he looked over my shoulder. "Um..your boyfriend is here." He said.

I turned and smiled at Jordan, who was walking over with Ryan. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, saying his usual 'hey'.

"So..Jordan, my mom called and she wants me to get back to my home to visit. She said it would be fine if you came.." I offered.

"Really? That would be great! I'd like to meet your mom, anyways." Jordan grinned, holding my hand.

I blushed at the gesture and looked around at everyone. "So...what are we gonna do for now?"

* * *

~~2 Days later: Outside the hospital: 10:36 am~~

I set down all the items I'd brought to the lake into the taxi's trunk. Autumn smiled at me sadly as I leaned on the crutches for support. I returned the smile, turning to all of Team Crafted, Travis, Autumn, and Ryan. Jordan came out carrying Jayson, the little kitten mewling in excitement to have attention.

"You better record with us once you get back to California." Adam demanded. "We have to have a proper celebration sometime on you joining Team Crafted."

I laughed. "Sure, fine. Now, I really have to get going. My mom is expecting us." I took a quick glance at Jordan.

Autumn came up and hugged me. "Be safe in the car." She told me.

I smiled sadly. "Always." I nodded.

Travis ran over to me, crying. He hugged onto my leg like he did when I told him I was moving. "DON'T LEAVE!" He yowled.

I chuckled. "Oh, come on Travis. I'm still gonna Skype you. I'm just going to my mom's house, not dying."

Travis sighed and stood, suddenly becoming more serious. "Bye." He hugged me. I hugged back and we pulled apart.

I climbed into the backseat of the taxi and waved to everyone, who all returned the gesture. Jordan climbed in next to me and smiled, Jayson climbing in between us. I stroked Jay's soft fur silently as the taxi pulled out of the parking lot. Everyone waved to us as they faded out of view. I sighed and turned in my seat, closing my eyes. Jordan intertwined out fingers as I fell into a small slumber.

Before I knew it, Jordan was shaking me awake. I looked up groggily to see that we had arrived at my old home. I smiled and picked up Jay, climbing out of the taxi. I handed the driver his pay and unloaded the luggage. Jordan came beside me, smiling. I returned the smile and carried my luggage to the door, Jordan following close behind with his luggage. I knocked twice and the door flung open. I was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and looked up at my mom.

"Hi, Mom." I greeted, hugging her back.

"How are you feeling!?" She immediately asked.

"Better then when I was in the car crash." I answered, stepping aside so she could see Jordan.

My mom smiled. "Oh, you must be Jordan!" She shook his hand.

"Yep. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand as best as he could, due to his luggage.

My mom looked at me funny. "Kate, you never said that he was CaptainSparklez!"

Jordan smirked at me, probably thinking about how I said I didn't know who he was when we first met. "Huh, so she knew me?"

"Oh, yes! She loved you!" My mom laughed, as if it was obvious.

Jordan smiled. "Well, I think she loves me now, also. Except I actually return the feeling." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, causing my face to heat up.

"You two are so cute together! Please, come in!" We walked in and Jordan glanced around. "Jordan, you can go find the guest room, it's just down the hall beside Kate's room." My mom pointed to the guest room. "I have to talk with Kate."

I smiled at my mom as Jordan walked to the given direction. She sat on the couch in the living room and I followed, sitting across from her.

"So...how has the..depression been going?" My mom asked, voice filled with caution.

"Better. I've started to eat again. Travis forced me to make a deal that I couldn't..you know..throw up." I told her.

She nodded solemnly. "That's good."

I sighed, looking at my legs. "Yep."

"How's your leg?" She gestured to my broken leg.

"Good, I guess. I still have to use the crutches, though." I answered.

"Here, I'll go make up something to eat. You want lemonade and chicken?" My mom asked, standing up.

"Sure. I'll go unpack." With that, I stood up and grabbed my luggage, Jay mewling. I walked over to my room to find the door was already open.

I stepped in and paused, finding Jordan studying my CaptainSparklez photo I'd drawn on the wall. He faced me and grinned as my face grew heated.

"Did you draw this?" He asked, gesturing to the painting.

"Yeah, but I never colored it." I answered, glancing at the drawing.

"It's nice. You're really good at drawing, you know." He smiled and walked up to me. "You should color it in." He grinned down at me and leaned in for a quick kiss.

I kissed back and we pulled away. I walked over to my closet, forgetting exactly what was inside. It was a closet that was shaped like a T. **((It's hard to explain, but if you walk into the closet, it has walls going like a T if that makes any sense.)) **I opened to the closet and felt my chest grow heavy with depression. Along the walls were drawings. On the left wall was a chubby boy. He had a baseball cap on and a bruise on the right side of his hip. He was looking at the ground sadly. On the right was a girl with pigtails. She was curled in a ball, a birthmark taking up half of her face. I walked forward and looked around the corner of the left wall. There was a painting of a boy who was taking pills. He was surrounded by pills and razors. I glanced at the corner of the right wall to see a girl. She had short, brown hair like my own. She was in front of a girl who stood almost a foot taller than her. Her hands were balled up into fists and she looked as though she was back talking to the tall girl, tears streaming down her face.

On the back wall **((The top part of the 'T')) **were words written out along the wall. At the top of the paragraphs of words were three words that were written in bold letters. **To This Day. **I looked over the poem's words, already memorizing them by heart:

**((This is the poem I was talking about in the A/N at the top. If you read the poem that I'm about to put in here, then you'll understand the paintings.))**

**When I was a kid, I used to think that porkchops and karate chops were the same thing. I thought they were both porkchops. And because my grandmother thought it was cute and because they were my favorite, she let me keep doing it. Not really a big deal.**

**One day, before I realized fats kids weren't designed to climb trees, I fell out of a tree and bruised the right side of my body. I didn't want to tell my grandmother about it because I was afraid I'd get in trouble for playing somewhere I shouldn't have been.**

**A few days later the gym teacher noticed the bruise and I got sent to the principal's office. From there I was sent to another room with a really nice lady who asked me all kinds of questions about my life. I saw no reason to lie. As far as I was concerned, life was pretty good. I told her "whenever I'm sad my grandmother gives me karate chops."**

**This led to a full scale investigation and I was removed from the house for three days. Until they finally decided to ask how I got the bruises. News of this silly little story quickly spread through the school and I earned my first nick name... Porkchop. To this day, I hate porkchops.**

**I'm not the only kid who grew up this way. Surrounded by people who used to say that rhyme about sticks and stones. As if broken bones hurt more than the names we got called, and we got called them all. So we grew up believing no one would ever fall in love with us. That we'd be lonely forever. That we'd never meet someone to make us feel like the sun was something they built for us in their tool shed.**

**So broken heart strings bled the blues as we tried to empty ourselves so we would feel nothing. Don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone. That an ingrown life is something surgeons can cut away. That there's no way for it to metastasize. It does.**

**She was eight years old. Out first day of grade three when she got called ugly. We both got moved to the back of class so we would stop getting bombarded by spit balls. But the school halls were battleground where we found ourselves outnumbered day after wretched day.**

**We used to stay inside for recess because outside was worse. Outside we'd have to rehearse running away, or learn to stay still like statues giving no clues that we were there. In grade five they taped a sign to her desk that read "beware of dog".**

**To this day, despite a loving husband, she doesn't think she's beautiful because of a brithmark that takes up a little less than half of her face. Kids used to say "She looks like a wrong answer that someone tried to erase but couldn't quite get the job done. And they'll never understand that she's raising two kids whose definition of beauty begins with the word "mom". Because they see her heart before they see her skin. That she's only ever been amazing.**

**He was a broken branch crafted onto a different family tree. Adopted. Not because his parents opted for a different destiny. He was three when he became a mixed drink of one part left alone and two parts tragedy. Started therapy in 8th grade. Had a personality made up of tests and pills. Lived like the uphills were mountains and the downhills were cliffs.**

**Four fifths suicidal, a tidal wave of anti-depressants and an adolescence of being called popper. One part because of the pills and ninety-nine parts because the cruelty. He tried to kill himself in grade ten when a kid who still had his mom and dad had the audacity to tell him "get over it" as if depression is something that can be remedied by any of the contents found in a first aid kit.**

**To this day he is a stick of TNT lit from both ends. Could describe to you in detail the way the sky bends in the moments before it's about to fall. And despite an army of friends who all call him an inspiration, he remains a conversation piece between two people who can't understand that sometimes being drug free has less to do with addiction and more to do with sanity.**

**We weren't the only kids who grew up this way. To this day kids are still being called names. The classics were "Hey stupid", "Hey spaz". Seems like each school has an arsenal of names getting updated every year. And if a kid breaks in a school and no one around chooses to hear, do they make a sound? Are they just the background noise of a soundtrack stuck on repeat when people say things like "kids can be cruel"?**

**Every school was a big top circus tent. And the pecking order went from acrobats to lion tamers. From clowns to carnies. All of these were miles ahead of who we were. We were freaks. Lobster claw boys and bearded ladies. Oddities juggling depression and loneliness playing solitaire spin the bottle, trying to kiss the wounded parts of ourselves and heal.**

**But at night, while the others slept, we kept walking the tightrope. It was practice. And, yeah, some of us fell.**

**But I want to tell them that all of this shit is just debris. Leftover when we finally decide to smash all the things we thought we used to be. And if you can't see anything beautiful about yourself, get a better mirror, look a little closer, stare a little longer. Because there's something inside you that made you keep trying despite everyone who told you to quit.**

**You built a cast around your broken heart and signed it yourself. You signed it "THEY WERE WRONG." Because maybe you didn't belong to a group of a click. Maybe they decided to pick you last of basket ball or everything. Maybe you used to bring bruises and broken teeth to show and tell but never told because how can you hold your ground when everyone wants to bury you beneath it? You have to believe that they were _wrong. _They have to be wrong...**

**Why else would we still be here? We grew up learning to cheer on the underdog because we see ourselves in them. We stem from a root planted in the belief that we are not what we are called. We are not abandoned cars stalled out and sitting empty on a highway. And if in some way we are, don't worry. We only got out to walk and get gas.**

**We are graduating members from the class of "fuck off, we made it". Not the faded echoes of voices crying out "names will never hurt me."**

**Of course...they did. But our lives will only ever always continue to be a balancing act that has less to do with pain, and more to do with beauty.**

I was on the ground before I could realize that I was crying. I felt the world drain from my vision as the last words crossed my mind. I didn't realize that Jordan had rushed in. I didn't realize that he read the poem with me. I didn't realize he had seen the drawings. I didn't realize he saw my name plastered above the girl talking back to the bully. I didn't realize he was hugging me. I didn't realize any of this until he whispered something in my ear.

"Kate...shh...it's okay..." Jordan whispered into my ear.

I hiccuped, trying to hold my emotions. "I-I'm sorry...to g-get emotional..." I hiccuped.

Jordan tightened his grip around me, as if he could lose me any second. "It's perfectly fine, Kate. You can tell me all about it, if you want."

I sniffed, deciding that I should. "W-well...um..it started in high school. A girl named Emily came to town and..she saw me as an easy target...because I was younger, I guess." I started off. "She started to..to bully me and...it..I had no idea what to do until Travis and Autumn would come and help. One day...I..I was walking home, alone and bumped into Emily. I grew to my limit as she..she started to s-say things about m-me. I talked back to her a-and she just...she didn't even seem to ca-care. An-and she punched me in the gut l-leaving me to try and g-get home without th-throwing up. But..about a mo-month later...she wouldn't stop the bullying. So...I-I...I cut. B-But I stopped once I r-realized what I was do-doing." I hiccuped through the whole story, the whole time Jordan was hugging me.

"That's terrible...I..wow..." Jordan was obviously at a loss of words.

"Just..don't pity over me. It's over...and I'm better, I guess, since Emily moved 2 years ago." I sighed, finally calming down.

Jordan pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "That's better. I don't like a sad Kat."

I raised a brow. "Who said you could call me Kat?" I asked.

"Me." With that, Jordan leaned in and kissed me, burning away all my troubles.

* * *

**Aw. A sad chapter with a good ending. Ahh...I love that poem. For now this chapter goes unrevised, as usual. Sorry D: But I hope you liked this extra long chapter! PEACE!**


	15. Chapter NOPE ((This is important))

**Chapter NOPE.**

**Hi guys, Lgo here. I have officially been diagnosed with the most feared disease to all writers around the world...writer's block. Now, this disease of mine will most likely go away after a few days..or weeks...or months...but I'm hoping on healing soon. In the mean time, I'm leaving you with some jotted story ideas and stuff that I want you guys to say which ones you'd want to read in the future just for your entertainment.. But first, I'm gonna give some pleasant news if you are a ASFJerome fan. Here it is ((There is a lot of fangirl stuff in it, just a warning)):**

_**So...on the 7th of August this year (2013), I, LgoStudios, met ASFJerome on Omegle. And it all started with a tweet...here is the story...**_

Me: "Ugh, I'm bored...let's go on Twitter!" *gets onto Twitter and sees a Tweet from Jerome*

Jerome's Tweet: "OMEGLE TIME! Use the word "Vacuum" and try and find AshleeeyMaarie and I!"

Me: *GASP* "Oh my God! I'm totally not gonna meet him but it's worth a try!"

-After 10 minutes of fangirling to my best friend-

Me: "Alright. I'm getting on." *Searches in Omegle the word 'Vacuum'* *waits* *Tries to make conversation with a few people* -After 9 people skip me- "God, people really hate me." *Clicks the next button*

~There, sitting in a seat, is someone I doubted I'd ever find. JEROME.~

Me: *Covers mouth* Oh my god. (In mind: HOLY FUCK THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE) "Is this a joke?"

Jerome: *Waves and listens to what I said* ((because I heard it echo XD)) "No, I don't think so."

Me: *Trying not to scream or faint* "Really? You're real?" ((Don't blame me, I was in shock.)) *Tries to take a snapshot of the chat, but being in shock, forgets to save the damn thing*

Jerome: "Yeah. I can even slurp for you!" *Slurps*

Me: *Trying even harder not to die of joy* "Oh my gosh. I seriously just got skipped by 10 people and then I found you..."

Jerome: "Really? Wow. Usually when I'm looking for YouTubers it takes me, like, 1,000 times before I find them."

Me: *Nods, still in shock*

~There is a small silence.~

Jerome: "So what have you been doing?"

Me: "Really, just playing minecraft."

Jerome: *nods* "Yeah. I would have been doing that but I just now got home from dropping Mitch off at the airport. And then I've got editing to do."

Me: *nods awkwardly* -after a small silence- "Sorry, I'm just a really big fan"

Jerome: "really. How long have you been subscribed for?"

Me: "3 months" ((I did some research and I've actually been subscribed for 8-9 months. I guess I was just in too much shock to realize it)) "It isn't long but I really got attached to your videos"

Jerome: "Nah, it's a good time. It's nice to know that I have people who are supporting me."

Me: *Nods* "Yep."

-After yet ANOTHER time of silence-

Jerome: "Well, I'm gonna let you go now. I want to meet as many fans as possible. Soooo bye!" *Waves and then skips to the next person*

Me: *Exits out of Omegle, frozen in place* ~And then realization hit me~ "Oh my god." "I just met Jerome."

**That is pretty much what happened XD Yep. Lots o' silence. BUT STILL. I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THAT. 10TH SKIP. OMG. OMG.**

**Anywayyyss...onto some story suggestions and ideas, not to mention some information about the next fanfic about MinecraftUniverse. HERE THEY AREEE:**

_**First off, because I want to tell you all about the new book, I will explain the idea of the MinecraftUniverse story! So, I've decided to make the title be called "The House For Sale". Yah. There will be hints of the book in this fanfic, New Life. So keep your eyes peeled for those little 'hint, hint' scenes. But in the book, I'm gonna make it to where Jerome is living with Jason (why not, it's a fanfic) for later chapters. Next, there will be 2 main OC's that I use throughout the book. The main main character is gonna be Rhyan. She WILL NOT have any disorders! Yay! I can't do that to two characters, it's just mean. lol. But then the 2nd main oc will be named Abbey. She has self-confidence issues that WILL get fixed towards the end. I have this whole book planned out, and it looks great in my mind. It'll contain a lot of hints for some other books I may do. But...other than that...I won't give anything else away from the series. :)**_

_**Secondly, I have the ending of New Life all planned out, but I might do a spoof on the series! Only if YOU want me to, though. I really like spoofs and I like writing them, so there'll be no writers block on that. You can just write in the reviews what scenes you'd like to be spoofed, and I will spoof them if I can. I have a few plans of spoofs on some scenes, so be prepared for them. But, that is pretty much all for the spoofiness :D**_

_**Next, I have another book idea that I REALLY would like to write. I mean..really REALLY like to write. I can't believe I haven't started typing and planning it out in Word. I mean, I do have the story-line on, I just need to write it down. But it is called "The Origin of Team Crafted". It's gonna be awesome is all I can say for now. Once I get into The House For Sale then I'll give off more hints of that fanfic as the time passes.**_

_**OK. Lastly! Ummm...ok, what the hell should I talk about now...oh yeah! So, about The Legend of Lgo (it was my second suggestion for a fanfic)..that may come after some other stories that I have in mind (but are still in the brainstorming page). That's really about it for that.**_

**So, guys..I hope you liked this chapter!...that wasn't a chapter at all. Oops. Sorry. OK, I messed up enough XD Bye bye**


End file.
